X-13
by Storm0fCrows
Summary: Captured and alone Samantha Potter has learned much her about life. In 1982 her uncle sold her to the Facility; in 1996 she was captured by a woman named Kimura; in 1998 she escaped with metal on her bones and a wish for freedom. But luck is rarely on her side. Fem!HarryxJeanGrey... eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: Fallen

A/N: This takes place between Middleverse and Turning of the Rouge. So… enjoy and review. Be warned this is going to be a Fem!Harry/ Jean Grey. This was adopted from the awesome Author: Whitetigerwolf's Domino's Daughter

I don't own X-Men: Evolution and/or Harry Potter.

-October 7th 1998: North America, Glastenbury Mountain, Vermont. 9:49pm

Her blood boiled as the radiation bounced around the wall, for hours the Facility repeatedly bombarded with it in hopes that her mutation would awaken, they had succeeded several hours ago, but continued in hopes of getting the maximum results and if perchance managed to erase her humanity in the process it would simplify the process of her conditioning. Sadly, that proved rather difficult, as the adamantium binding had not shown the same effects as it did with Weapon X, or so they kept saying. It was difficult to understand considering the dizziness, nausea, and over all excruciating pain, it reminded her of the cruciatus curse she had suffered from at the end of Fourth Year. Moony, had instructed to retreat into her mind if under its effect for long periods of time, "memories are a saving grace.", but the application was eternally harder than the theory. The radiation stopped, the Scientists would let her rest an hour before continuing with bombardment. Clearing her mind, she drifted between reality and dreams.

_\- June 28__th__ 1996: Gringotts, Diagon Alley _

_Name: Samantha Potter_

_ Age: 15_

_DoB: July 30, 1980_

_Status: Active_

_Parents: Lily Evans, James Potter (ADOPTED): (DECEASED)_

_Mother: Samantha Wu (Unknown), Father: Logan (Unknown)_

_Heiress: House Potter (ADOPTED LORD JAMES POTTER)_

_House Gaunt (CONQUEST)_

_House Black (APOINTED BY LORD SIRIUS BLACK AS CHOSEN HEIR)_

_Samantha's eyes were blurry with tears, she had lost her parents twice, she had lost the man who was the closest to thing to a father she had in her short yet miserable life, and her friends had abandoned her in her time of need. They had blamed her for everything, from their injuries to their willingness to follow her. The Order berated her for being impulsive and costing them Sirius. The Wizarding World wasn't any better they blamed her for Voldemorts return. Now to top it all off she didn't even fit the prophecy, she was just a pawn that had survived ordeals out of pure dumb luck. Her mind raced with the possibilities that the Order knew this all along and had just kept feeding her a lie that would push her to an early grave. A wrinkled hand brought her out of her thoughts, the old goblin king smiled at with great pity. "Sadly the Potter vaults and the Black Vaults are sealed until you reach of age, marry, or are with child." 'Of course it was about the money.' Samantha thought, goblins didn't strike her as empathetic creature by nature. "But we found that several properties are open to you, Two in the United Kingdom; one in the United States; and three in France. In the United Kingdom we have Number 12 Grimmauld Place in the Borough of Islington and a cottage in Godric's Hollow that has been left in ruins as a tribute to Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Evans. The property in America is situated in the town of Bayville, New York, near Salem Center, I believe it was a summer retreat for the Black family where most of their summer balls were held. Now the properties in France are still being searched for, the manner of charms hiding them are unknown to us." He removed his hand and pulled out a wooden box. "This was left in our possession by Sirius Black before his incarceration, it is a token left by your biological mother, it is completely made out of sterling silver." He pulled out a simple pendant. With shaking hands she took the pendant. The pendant was of simple design, completely smooth on the outside and once opened the words 'May Your Luck Be Better Than Mine' were crudely etched into the metal with what appeared to be a knife. She resisted the urge to smash it against the wall. The Goblin king pulled a ring from his pocket. 'This belongs to you, it had a series of particularly nasty curses protecting it and my curse breakers have spent weeks making it safe, even removing a soul fragment from inside it, you needn't worry about the charges as they have already been taken from what remained of the Gaunt Gallions,, the scrolls have been left untouched. This ring is a head of house ring, but with the Gaunt's lack of standing in Wizard society it is simply a ring."_

_Samantha bowed to the goblin. "If that will be all Lord Goblin, I shall take my leave." The Goblin King nodded and allowed her to leave, but not before placing the ring on her right hand. She left the room with great haste. Once outside she failed to notice the bug-eyed woman with rather large glasses standing near the entrance of Flourish and Blotts, the woman's arms wrapped around her pulling her into a side alley, her dead voice echoed in Samantha's ear._

"_The child of prophecy approaches, born of those who have thrice defied him… born as the seventh month dies…she will be marked with the greatest fire… The Starchild shall suffer in days of future passed… a Memory of what could come and what has been… born to the white kings lost pawn… the deathbird's chosen and the life bringer avatar. She will-"_

_In a panic Samantha balled her fist and smashed it into the woman's chest, pain shot down her arm and finally through her knuckles, she pulled her fist back in shock. Three nine inch bone claws covered in blood, human blood. She ran._

_They would hunt her, call her a dark creature, and they would do it just to see her locked away, to see her weaker than she already was. _

_By the time she reached the Dursley's home. Her mind had come to the conclusion that she was destined to fail and that her child would inherit her war and if Voldemort heard whispers of this prophecy he would kill her child. One that hadn't yet been conceived, one that she needed to protect. She staggered the rest of the way. The lights were off. Not caring to greet the Dursley she moved to the living room to get to the kitchen. She was greeted in turn by the corpses of her dead relatives and a woman she would later learn was named Kimura._

-October 9th 1998 12:46am

Dr. Sarah Kinney never was a cruel person she treated her subjects with a level of respect that few in the Weapon X project shared, but that never stopped her from advancing the field genetics. So when she got a call from her esteemed collegue Zander Price panicking about something he did to her test subject under the designation of X-13 she had to stop herself from maiming him. The sight she that greeted her nearly pushed her over the edge.

Samantha lied on the table unmoving, guards surrounded her as the scientist took her pulse, she could feel the magic flowing through her as if she held her phoenix feather cored wand. The machines hummed around her, scanning for any signs of organ failure. The female scientist gasped in fear ."Scans show zero brain activity, Zander." She pried Samantha's eyelid open her and flashed a light at it. "X-13 is non responsive." She turns to her 'assistant' "I told you this could happen, and when I tell Dr. Stutter that you went behind our backs and continued to bombard the subject… I don't even want to imagine what he'll do to you." Doctor Sarah Kinney, Samantha hated the woman, not because she was cruel but because she experimented on her for the sake of her younger sister and the woman at times was rather unpleasant to be around as she usually vented her frustrations about X-23 on her. But Zander was another story the man was cruel and never hesitated to torture or use that blasted trigger scent on her.

"Will you be quiet, Stutter won't need to find out about this if you help me get to the healing vat." Samantha almost smiled when she felt his panicked hands undo the restraints. "And besides wouldn't it be better if X-13 actually gave us some helpful results that way you can keep your mutt safe and hey Stutter might even let you keep her." Sarah stayed silent for a moment before helping her sociopathic comrade. The final restraint was unlatched, Samantha's eyes shot open and she stabbed the nearest body, blood splattered over Kinney, time slowed in Samantha's eyes, the horror stricken faces of guards, her claws were lodged in the man's skull. She jumped of the table and onto the other two hacking one mans head off and slicing the others throat, she felt a kick to the back of her, swiping wildly she managed to cut Zander across the chest. Her eyes locked with the last doctor her eyes wide with terror.

Samantha grabbed by the arms. "Where is she?!" Sarah shook her head. Samantha grabbed her ID card and through her against the glass mirror. The glass cracked. _'You know the word… use them…' A voice whispered. _"Where is SHE?!" the woman refused once more, "**CRUCIO!**" A red volt of energy slammed into Sarah. She screamed "**CRUCIO!" ** Samantha found joy in her pain, they had used her to make the perfect weapon. Sarah continued to scream. Till the pain stopped. X-13 face was inches away from her, a savage grin on her face. "You won't tell me where my sister is, don't worry, she'll turn up eventually, and maybe she will be like me." Sarah let out a sob. "I mean, isn't this what you want a weapon with a number? Just another one of me, isn't that your legacy." Sarah looked away. "I hope you're proud."

With an animalistic growl she shot out the lab slicing any guard that had the misfortune of crossing her path. A few of them managed to hit her with bullets but in her rage she barely felt them. A door marked "**SARAH KINNEY' **caught her attention, naturally she wanted to cause as much damage so she began cutting through it with her claws. Once inside she noticed the Gaunt's ring and the pendant her mother had left her, putting on the ring was simple enough, the necklace on the other hand was sort of a troublesome subject, in a twisted way it was the last connection to her parents her only actual clue and if she left it she could very well be resigning herself to never knowing why, on the other hand it was a mocking reminder that she had, willingly or not , been abandoned and was condemned to a life that wasn't hers. With a growl she placed the pendant around her neck and grabbed the file with information on Weapon X.

Samantha made her way across the maze of doors and hallways, and ended on the cliff face, she could smell and hear a great number of guards approaching, she paced for a minute before peeking over the railing and into the woodland abyss bellow. Weighing her option she jumps, avoiding a volley of bullets. Halfway down the mountain she disappeared with a resounding snap she disappeared into the air.

* * *

The dangers of apparition are numerous and when one decides to apparate without a set destination in mid the odds of these dangers multiply greatly. One such danger is known as splinching in witch case the unlucky person looses a random part of his or her body, knowing this Samantha was clutching the gaping hole in her right arm. She had collapsed on the floor white tiled floor. As luck would have it she had landed in a clothing store, the facility had always kept her in sterile hospital gowns and hers were stained red. Forcing herself to feet, slowly she made her way to the woman section. Grabbing a pale blue t-shirt, black jacket, jeans, a pair of boots, finger less gloves, and a scarf for the sole purpose to stop blood from staining her new clothes. With practiced ease she maneuvered across the store picking up things that she would need for the foreseeable future and stuffing it in a backpack. She emptied the register and began folding the bills in her pockets, Samantha stopped briefly to wonder if it should worry her that she was taking things as well as she was… considering everything the last few years have thrown at her… maybe shock would be the best way to describe it or she simply couldn't be bothered to actually care at the moment either way she needed to get as much distance from wherever she was being kept. The Weapon X file was useless, one half of it was missing the other was soaked in blood and was unreadable.

"Where do I go from here?" she wondered out loud. The stores bathroom would be her first stop, it wouldn't go well if she smelled like a slaughter house, but then where? From what she could gather she was somewhere in the United States. Bayville was sadly her only option, the house was supposedly move in ready, house elves would have kept in a decent condition Kreacher being her only example for ancient house elves. After Bayville, maybe France if Gringotts made any head way finding the properties.

The bathroom was surprisingly clean, Samantha almost regretted having to dirty it. Removing her hand from spiral shaped wound, she passed it under the faucets cold spray, she didn't even flinch. "The blood must've made it look worse than it was." She muttered, and for the first time in two years Samantha caught a glimpse of her reflection, black lines framed her face, her skin had become almost as white as snow, her hair long wild and distinctive, her muscles were more defined and she was a taller around 170 cm. In her own opinion she felt rather odd being so… curvy. With an loud skint one of her claws slid out, she had become rather used to the pain they brought and comfortable in her ability to use them like Weapon X. With her free hand she pulled her hair and began to cut.

Her blue eyes almost felt predatory in her opinion, they had lost that playful shine she was usually complimented about back when life felt so much easier…

\- _June 20__th__, 1996_

"_Why don't you bugger off you tosser?" Ron spat. It had been around the sixth time Samantha had tried to visit Hermione key word being tried. There was always someone that in her way, be it Ron, Dumbledore, Neville, Mrs. Weasley, or even Lupin. They played the guilt card well and she had fallen for it the last few times but she was reaching the end of her rope. _

"_Because she my friend too, Ronald." She snapped. It had been the same song and the same bloody dance. She was certain now that he would respond with some witless comeback that would somehow implicate her in Hermione's current condition and then he would either storm off like the immature childish prat that he is or he would attack her in which case Madame Pomffrey would throw both of them out._

"_Yeah, well, if she was her friend how come you didn't protect her from Mcnair or how about Sirius?! Huh? What about him! If it weren't for you he'd still be alive!" He shoved her. "Everyone was hurt because you wanted to be the hero. Well guess Potter your not, your just another spoiled rich brat that who wants to play with the real heroes." She couldn't stop her hand as it slammed into his face, knocking him over._

"_Don't blame me for your failings Ron. I didn't ask you to follow me to the ministry, I asked everyone to stay behind, I warned you of the dangers that we would be facing. I yelled at Neville for insinuating that Voldemort's inner circle was something a few fifth years could handle." With her knees she had him pinned to the floor. "And if memory serves me right, she took the curse for you, not for me, she did it because for some reason she can't see what a giant git you are!" she wanted to strike him again, she wanted to show him how much it hurt to be his friend. "And don't you dare blame me for Sirius, we were dueling Malfoy when Bellatrix shot him through the portal, door, thing!" Tears made her vision blurry. Ron shoved her off._

"_Your nothing but a fake, you fucking nutter." He strutted out with what little dignity he had left._

_She just glared at his retreating back. She stood up and sat next Hermione, Samantha intertwined her fingers with her unconscious friend. "Why?" She whispered. "Why did you have to chose him?" she finally cried._

_-October 9__th__ 1998 3:46am_

Her hair was a short spike filled mess. Her arm had stopped bleeding and most of the blood had washed off, in her opinion everything would be fine if it weren't for the fact she stank of cheap hand soap. She rapped the scarf around her neck and dressed. Even she had to admit she look good. The next step according to 'Escaping Undetected' by Mad-Eye Moody would be to eliminate any evidence she was ever there, thus the hunt for a sufficiently powerful detergent ensued, which took about five minutes, the cleaning part was what took the better part of three hours; the next step would be actually exiting the store without triggering any type of alarm system they had. Usually Alohomora, which in theory still work. With no other options in sight Samantha made her way to the stores side entrance. "How exactly am I supposed to do this without a wand?"

With a exasperated sigh she aimed her hand at the lock and whispered "Alohomora." For the first few seconds nothing happened, on impulse Samantha kicked the door unhinging it from the frame. Adjusting her backpack she ran across the adjacent parking lot and crashed into a very familiar car. Out of everything Samantha was expecting that night a light blue Ford Anglia (105E Deluxe if she remembered correctly.) was not one of them especially one with no driver. The old bucket of bolts seemed genuinely happy to see her, if the lack of honking and the fact it hadn't hit her that hard was any sign to go by. The driver door swung open nailing her shin. "Nice to see you too." She gritted out, in response the car made its engine roar. After a heated one-sided rant Samantha thanked Ford for the lift and strapped herself in.

"Bayville New York if you would." With a metallic groan in response the old Ford sped off into the night. She was satisfied when she read the 'NOW EXITING RUTLAND' sign, sleep called for her and for once it would be a dreamless sleep.

\- October 9th 1998 9:07am

Samantha awoke when the car suddenly and violently stopped, smashing her head her head against the dashboard. "You, you fucking wanna be plain… I'll find a way to get you back." 'WELCOME TO BAYVILLE.' "Great, now what? is there a Gringotts nearby or something?" Ford shuddered before lurching once more and speeding through the beautiful seaside town. The car in her opinion was taking a rather lengthy scenic rout passing by Bayville High School. Bored she decided to memorize as many faces as she could. Two groups stuck out from the rest, one composed of a dancing teen with a blue tail, another with strikingly red sun glasses, a girl with a very annoyed expression, a bleach blonde kid in a pink sleeveless shirt looking around franticly while trying to call as much attention to himself as he could, and finally a vibrant red haired green eyes; the other group was glaring openly at the others, but the only one of true note was the girl with the streak of white hair whose confusion she could feel from the road. The bell rang and the groups disappeared in the mass of students.

Boredom wasn't something she was used to, well not since her Hogwarts arrived all those years ago, of course she was well aware of the organization that was hunting her for her apparent connection with code name 'Weapon X' and the fact that Voldemort was also hunting her but that all felt so far away, or she just couldn't be bothered to worry anymore. Either way answers would most likely be found at Gringotts as Malfoy proved that money could move mountains.

An hour and half later they arrived at the figurative heart of Manhattan, Times Square. The streets were packed and the smell of car fumes and stale pretzels permeated the air. In all honesty Times Square was the perfect place for the entrance to the Magical district no one would notice a few people being magicked away. "Now what?" the car for once braked smoothly next to an rather dark and abandoned alley, it activated left blinker light. "Thank you." Exiting the vehicle was more difficult than it should have been with the hoards of people swarming around randomly, fanally getting frustrated Samantha shoved the door open, this resulted in a few sour looks from the hoard which she ignored before being transported away.

Samantha Potter was now certain that all magical forms of transportation, excluding brooms were extremely unpleasant, it was like taking a portkey the exit being equally if not more unpleasant smashing into the pavement knocking the air pout of her lungs, this appeared to a rather common occurrence as no one stopped to help her up or noticed her in anyway, except for a snobby witch who trampled her hand, irritation now rather prominent she held no qualms shoving any wizard or witch that was unfortunate enough to stand in her way.

Arcadia was in simple terms brilliant, a magical city under water. Its architecture was purely streamline moderne, every arch was painted gold the buildings magical lights left no room for shadows. Looking up she could se a number of ships crossing above. "Wicked…" She whispered. The wizards surprisingly wore normal day to day clothing, with a few exceptions of more flamboyant taste, like a rather tall man with a flowing red cape with a blue shirt and black tights conversing heatedly with a mere-woman .

Samantha was quickly turned away lest she were to draw unneeded and unwanted attention to herself. Finding Gringotts was difficult considering it was the largest building in the small city. Once inside the layout was exactly the same as the one in London, which was good, a familiar sight to ease the nerves. She made her way to the nearest empty podium and waited for the goblin to finish writing down whatever he was writing in his ledger. "Can I help you…" he asked, staring at her for a moment. "Miss Potter?"

"Of course, I would like to speak with an account manager and if you could arrange a representative of your Ministry department of immigration."

"Yes of course, I would of course suggest that you should meet them in the inverse order." He answered with a crooked smile. "Should you anything else Miss Potter?"

"No, that would be all." She slightly bowed.

"Then please follow my associate to the waiting room and the Ministry representative will be with you shortly."

The waiting room to was decorated plainly with two oak chairs and an oversized ash wood desk. The floor was carpeted in red to contras the marble walls. Just as the she sat down in the chair the strange man from earlier entered the room, he had a kind face, an oddly styled goatee, and an a gold amulet, he was smiling, he had a yellow sash around his waist. "Hello Miss Potter, my name is Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange and I understand you wish to move to the United States, am I correct?"

"Yes, though I hadn't discussed this with the goblin-"

"It was implied." He interrupted. "I would be inclined to let you stay if you would be kind enough to inform me where you were hiding the last two years. It caused quite a stir in the magical community."

"I was kidnapped and just recently escaped. I couldn't tell you where exactly, you see my magic apparated me to a town in Vermont, I believe its called Rutland. They never mentioned any names that would be important."

"Troubling." he seemed to ponder. "Your words ring true." He stood. " I will call on you should I find evidence of your abductors or if you wish to discuss training in the magical arts till then feel free to make this land your home, since I have come to understand that things in Britain are rather tense at the moment." He extended his right hand and she rose to shake it.

"Thank you Doctor Strange, until we meet again."

"Till we meet again." He echoed.

As the good Doctor made his exit a goblin with white hair and worn features made his way in. Though the years had not been kind to either one of them she could never forget the goblin's face he was after all their lord and king Ragnok. "Greetings Lady Potter, we have much to discuss."

October 11th 1998 10:00am

Samantha awoke to her own screams for a third day in a row, her body was stiff and tired, as she shook off the memories of her time at the facility. She briefly wondered if the beds held any curses that made non-purebloods have nightmares and if so how to get rid of them.

With a glance at the ebony clock she began her usual morning routine. She had a meeting with the Principal Darkholme at noon. Ragnok had warned her off returning to Britain at the moment, both sides were in preverbal stalemate thanks purely to her disappearance, Voldemort was hesitant to act for the same reason Dumbledore hesitated to act, they were terrified of each other and they needed her to achieve total victory. She was a symbol that could rally the crowds or inspire rebellion, so they hunted for her or at least evidence of her downfall, which Gringotts gladly dismissed. With that in mind he suggested rather plainly that she should continue her studies abroad both in the magical world and the mundane and thus he had her apply to the local High school, under her mothers name or alias as she discovered.

In other news Bellatrix Lestrange was now Bellatrix Black, since Samantha was head of the house this was supposed to matter to her, though it did in fact give large sum of galions to the family vault. Some purebloods had asked for inquiries on the legitimacy to her claim as Lady of House Black, which to Samantha's pleasure and great shock turned out was rather great, what the goblins managed to dig-up was a very interesting to say the least, her mother was the daughter of Cygnus and his wife Druella, but, Druella couldn't safely carry the child after Narcissa so they hired a surrogate, a woman named Beatrice, all records of this woman disappeared after giving birth to a squib under the Black name, DNA confirmed it… and as she relished in her small victory a horrible thought came to mind:

"I'm Draco's cousin…" the realization came as she brushed her teeth, her hands fell to her sides and her toothbrush fell into the sink. "I'm related to that slimy git… oh god…"

Dressing quickly in a blue shirt jeans and the black jacket she proceeded to find things the house elves forgot to clean to distract herself.

_12:00pm_

Principle Darkholme was a very respectable woman, everything about her screamed power and authority, from her hairstyle to the woman's shoes, it slightly unnerved Samantha how she observed her, evaluating how much of a threat she could become, Principle Darkholme smiled like a predator, an challenge if there were ever one. "It's rather late in the semester to be switching schools don't you believe, Ms. Wu?" She's fishing for information, Samantha had a feeling that the woman knew something. Samantha shifted slightly, she had never done well when dealing with McGonagall and she was certain she wouldn't be dealing with Darkholme any better.

"It was move made out of necessity Ma'am. Thing weren't going so well back in London and I thought it be better if I moved I went across the water for a while." Darkholme was smart she needed a lie and a convincing one at that, but what harm would it do if it had a bit of truth. The Facility had programed it in there

"Oh? Pray tell."

"I'd rather not."

"I will have to insist, if it puts my students in danger I will have to know."

"I don't think it will unless it gets out."

"I'll determine that for myself Ms. Wu now tell me."

"Iwasbulliedbecauseimdifferent." She shot out, it's a distraction it was designed to either give her courage and come up with a good enough excuse or through her interrogator of track."

"Care to repeat that Ms. Wu?' Darkholme was loosing her patience. Samantha could have sworn her eyes flashed gold.

"I was bullied because I'm different."

"Different how?!' She was gritting her teeth.

"I told a friend of mine I loved her and another 'friend' of mine saw it… things… went down hill from there." Truth, not the hole truth but truth enough that Darkholme seemed to keep quiet while she analyzed what she just heard.

" I see." The anger in Darkholmes eyes seemed to subside and Samantha could feel empathy. Coming from the woman.

Samantha felt her cheeks redden, she couldn't tell it was from the emotions that those memories brought on or because she had just admitted she her sexual preference to a total stranger, but they were puffy and it irritated her.

"I do apologize Ms. Wu and I hope that your school year will be more pleasant than the one you have had so far but I have to ask what about your parents? What did they do about it?"

"They're dead.' Samantha responded sadly. "Have been for seventeen years now."

Principal Darkholme actually looked taken aback, her eyes flashed once more. "Your guardian?"

"He died two years ago, I'm emancipated."

"I'm sorry-."

"Don't be, you didn't know.' Samantha stood up and made her way to the door, felt a hand on her shoulder.

"If you need something, anything, you can come talk to me." Darkholme said,

"Thank you principal Darkholme."

"You can call me Raven in private Ms. Wu"

"Thank you Raven."

With that Samantha twisted the knob and made her way to the hallway. In her office Mystique's skin shifted into her dark blue skin and waited for word from Magneto. "**The child is one of us. She is powerful. Do not fail me again, Mystique." **His ethereal voice seeped from the walls.

"Does she know?" Mystique asked evenly.

"**Yes."**

Mystique cursed inwardly but grinned for Magneto as she sat on her desk. The girl was dangerous and she dreaded to see what Xavier or Eric could and would do to the girl, but in war sacrifices were necessary if victory was to be achieved.

* * *

Samantha Potter

Power grid:

Intelligence: 3 of 7

Strength: 3 of 7

Speed: 3 of 7

Durability: 4 of 7

Energy projection 4 of 7

Fighting Skill; 5 of 7

Natural Mutations

First Stage:

Probability Manipulation: This psychic ability operates in Samantha's subconscious mind making the improbable happen. In the kinetic aspect she needs to be active for it to have any effect. This ability has been present since October 31st, 1981. She has no knowledge of said ability

Bone Claws: Three claw like bone that sprout from her arms. Dormant; but present since birth. Awakened June 28th, 1996.

Second Stage

Regenerative Healing Factor: Like subject X-23 she can regenerate hole limbs in a span from minutes to hours depending on the levels of adrenaline in Samantha in her system. Like subject X-23 it increases Active Sometime after June 28th, 1996

Induced Mutation.

Restricted Magical flow: A number of simple spells can be preform without the need for a wand or other magical medium.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Bad Blood

-October 11th, 1998, Hogwarts

Looking over the Black lake, was the Headmasters office. Papers were scattered around the floor and tomes of ancient magic were left open and abandoned on the desk. In the large chair sat one of Great Britain's most powerful wizard, he had aged considerably in the last two years. His clothes were mismatched… well more than usual and his beard had grown wild and rebellious. He sighed.

Dumbledore had made many mistakes in his long life, many mistakes indeed, and isolating Samantha Potter had, in recent times, been one of them. For two years he had searched for the poor girl, her family had been brutally and she was captured by an unknown third party, but they had hid her well. The Order had suffered losses and hope was becoming scarce, they needed her back. She held both political power and the magical strength needed to finally defeat Voldemorts's followers.

According to Severus' report Bellatrix has disappeared from camp and Tom couldn't be angrier. It brought great worry to Dumbledore not knowing where the mad woman was hiding. He would have to send Nymphadora after her and pray that the older Black didn't catch her.

Nearly headless Nick floated into the room. "Headmaster Sir Braddock has arrived."

"Good" he breathed. "Good, send him in."

-Bayville Plaza 3:00pm

Walking around town Samantha herself in front of an inviting bookstore. The shelves were lined with books of all sizes ranging from archaic to contemporary books. It had one table and two chairs, one was occupied by the Goth girl from yesterday reading Dracula by Bram Stoker. Samantha approached the older woman by the cashier. "Excuse me, do you have any books on meditation?" With a kind smile the woman pointed to the back of the store, With a polite nod Samantha thanked the her and went on to search for a good book. Scanning the shelves she found what she was looking for in a red leather book titled LIFE, she returned to the register and paid for the book. She turned around and walked towards the table. "Mind if I take this seat?" The girl lifted her head and studied Samantha carefully before returning to her book.

"Go ahead." She replied with a thick southern accent. Sitting dawn she opened the book to its first chapter,

'Revenge is a poison meant for others that we end up swallowing ourselves. Vengeance is a dark light that blinds all who seek it. The untroubled soul knows there is no justice in revenge. The untroubled soul knows that to seek vengeance is to seek destruction.' Words of truth that she would rather ignore, and probably would, for a while.

"So you new around here or what?" she asked, her eyes never actually leaving her book. "Cause I've never seen you around here."

"I'm new."

"Cool."

"…."

"Samantha Wu, by the way."

"Rogue."

"Cool."

Hours passed in comfortable silence few words were traded between the duo, by the time Samantha had to leave she was certain she had made friend. Grey clouds blocked sun, the first drops of rain fell when she was halfway back to her house, pulling out an umbrella she continued her walk in a brisker pace. "Luck's never on my side." With every step she took the rain became harsher and harsher, till the hail starts falling from the sky.

Her keen senses heard a pained scream before she narrowly avoided crashing into a girl but failed to catch her before she collapsed. As fate would have it was the woman with fire in her hair. "Sorry.' She mumbled. Samantha extended umbrella over her prone body, but it wouldn't have helped her, she was soaking wet and the impact must have knocked her unconscious.

Dread and worry overcame her normally rational mind, Samantha hoisted the woman off the side walk over her shoulder and began a mad dash towards her new home. At record speed she made it to the main door. Bursting through the door she began barking order to the house elves, who either out of fear or loyalty brought whatever she asked for as quickly as possible. The Facility uploaded as much medical knowledge they could into her head, it made her lethal and would lower agent fatalities if they ever managed to make he loyal. She took her to one of the clean guest room on the first floor and deposited her on the bed. First she removed the woman's clothes and proceeded to dry her off, then had one of the house elves dress her as she looked for a first aid kit. After searching the master bedroom she managed to find one deep in one of the closets like some muggle relic. She returned to find her dressed in a silk nightgown and awake, her hand clutched her bleeding head. With one fluid motion Samantha moved toward her and placed her right hand against her temple and applied pressure, unconsciousness came quickly and the woman fell limp. It would be better this way, the anesthetic had expired some time around 1971. Oxygenated water was then applied to the wound, she let it fizzle for a minute before washing the disinfectant out, then came the less pleasant part, the sowing. The red head thrashed a bit every time the needle pierced her skin. If Samantha had a better understanding of her magic a simple healing charm would be enough to close the wound, but without a wand any number of things could and would happen. With a grand total of six stitches she was done, she placed a blanket over the woman and the elves brought a cup of water and some pain relievers and placed it on the desk next to the bed. The bonds of magic were forming, weaving their lives together in the string of fate.

Life debts were a strange and are a rare thing and would only form when the parties involved wanted nothing other than to save a life, but this felt different. Samantha had collected one life debt in her second year with Ginny Weasley, but something was strange with the bond, she could feel magic tugging wishing to be closer, there was something else but she couldn't be sure what… it perturbed her.

The storm held strong as the sun set. School would be closed for tomorrow so there would be little need to set an alarm. Looking over her shoulder Samantha watched her patient sleep for a minute before making her way to one of the master bedroom. The black marble floor of the first level of the house reflected the subtle glow of the floating candles that adorned the hallway, it gave off a very dark witch vibe which she didn't really didn't mind. She ascended the ebony wood steps; physically she was fine, mentally on the other hand she was exhausted. She lied on the bed for what felt like hours before sleep overcame her.

-_September 6th 1997, The Facility, Arena_.

_They were like animal ripping each other apart, they weren't Samantha and Laura, they weren't sisters, they were weapons of the highest caliber. X-13 and X-23 launched themselves slashing and hacking, feral because of the trigger scent on the others clothes. Glowing red eyes stared back at each other. And high above them they were being watched and studied. X-13 had the advantage of size, strength, and experience, while X-23 was about speed and raw savage ferocity. It was a clash for dominance, their feral minds biding for control of the other, no attacks were never aimed to cripple only to wound. X-13 was undefeated and would never let X-23 have a free victory, she would work for it. They separated and X-23 ran into the heavily foiled area._

_An hour passed as the duo slowly but surely but slowly started to tire. Their uniforms had long ago had been lost, X-13 stalked around the jungle arena, her body low and glistening under the false moonlight, her eyes scanning the trees, lulling X-23 into a false sense of security. A flash of silver warns her of the impending attack, her leg muscles coil and she jumps, she flips once while in the air and her crimson eyes lock onto X-23. She lands and pounces, claws dig into X-23 chest. With a growl she flips X-23 onto her stomach and punches the back of her head. She doesn't feel the dart that hits her neck. _

_\- November 24th, 1994 Hogwarts- School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Victory was meaningless with no one to celebrate it. So Samantha sat with Hagrid at the edge of the Black lake. Hagrid hoisted her over his shoulder. "Samantha Potter! Soon to be the youngest Triwizard champion in history!" He lifted her a jug firewhisky. "__Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling, With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot."_

_He threw her in the air, caught, and twirled her around. Dragons were literally the last thing on her mind. The sun was up, the sky was a pleasant shade of grey. The day couldn't be better. Well it could, but, it wouldn't happen. __ Her heart swam with anticipation for the second task and the mystery of the golden egg.-_

-October 12th 1998 6:00am

A burning sensation in her upper right arm woke her, her heightened senses allowed her to see in the all-consuming darkness of the room. Ragnuk had warned her of the mansion's wards and if she had the time she should activate them, this particular ward was one of warning intruders had snuck into the house. The house elves were given strict orders to remain unseen when others where in the house, unless the lady of the house ordered them not to. With a low growl she slipped out of her bed, there was no thump when her feet made contact with the floor. Step by quiet step she made her to the origin of the intrusion a window no sign of forced entry unlocked from the inside, few wizards could ever bypass goblin locks and those powerful enough to attempt it wouldn't bother with picking the lock. So mutant, five of them, one scent she was particularly familiar with… Weapon X. Her claws came out, snikt. He was the was the reason _they_ tortured her, he was the reason they even knew about her. "Disable the younglings, the older one is mine." The order given she waited till one of the house elves returned giving her an all clear. The hunt was on.

* * *

Logan was sure it wasn't his day. First the elf and Scott decided to mess with his bike, then the storm hit after dropping the bike at a mechanic buddy of his that hopefully would find out what was wrong with the bike… for a boat load of cash, then the storm hit while he was walking back to the institute, then Ororo was in a particularly grouchy mood and if memory served him correctly it was the one year anniversary since T'Challa had their marriage annulled, and finally one of the students, Jean Grey, was missing while there was storm out the rain and winds would make it nearly impossible to track her by scent so they had to rely on Chuck and Ceribro , it took him a bit something was blocking him but with enough power he was able to overcome it. It tracked her to a nearby mansion, that until recently was abandoned.

Ororo wanted to try the diplomatic approach but she was out voted and honestly he thought that they should wait till morning and see how it would go and knowing the brats they would go with or without permission. They decided to divide into pair and search the property. He was currently in a white ballroom. The lines of his communicator were dead and he could smell the trap from a mile away, the wind shifted slightly and he caught a scent, before he could react six claws shot out from his chest "**NYEARGGHH**!" He took a wild swipe knocking his attacker off, he whirled around claws at the ready, he stopped dead in tracks. It was just a girl, short black hair, dark blue tattoos running down the sides of her face and cold blue eyes, glistening white fangs, and adamantium claws sticking out of knuckles, her stance was exactly like his. She looked like Dom… but it couldn't be…

Logan dodged around the girl, gauging her reaction time and looking for an opening. "Easy now, we don't have to do this the hard way." He managed to get out, he lurched back narrowly avoiding a blow to the neck. "It doesn't have to go down like- -" His word weren't getting through, and she was pressing harder, he failed to notice the faint an one claw nicked his face. He managed to block the next one. "Will you knock it off?! You know I'm just gonna heal like—" slash, like butter the claws travel across his neck. He's had it. his fist connect with the girls face sending her back a few feet with a flip she recovers and was ready to strike. He notices it now she's cut deep into his left thigh. "You don't want to listen. Fine." Logan rips off his ruined mask, muscles bulge as he readies himself to launch. "I'LL **MAKE **YOU LISTEN!" They jump, Her right claw digs into his left lung, but he manages to her cheek, chin, and over her eye. She lands infront of a ceramic vase, she launches it at him its short a few inches and it shatters on the floor, there's dirt and some kind of plant, '_it's a distraction.'_ He thinks, the girls already in his personal space, she rubs dirt on the wound. He hisses in pain. "The dirt stings, kid but I ain't gonna die from any infection." He sweeps with arm, she swerves under it in stabs her claws at the joint, the dirt comes almost instantly after. "Argh! You trying to annoy me to death?" She on top of him, dirt filled hand slamming on his shoulder, with his left arm grabs onto her. "GET OFF!" and sends her across the room. Logan clutches his injured shoulder. "What is wrong…?' his wounds aren't closing "The cuts won't close… Clever girl…you…you're bleeding me out." He's dizzy the adrenaline is seeping from his body, it's hitting him fast and hard, he barely registers her movements as she draws closer, with her arms she propels her kick straight to his face. Logan can admit that he's gotten knocked on his ass a few times before but this was something else "…" he tries to focus his vision. "Kid… I'm starting to think you've got a beef with me." She pins him on the ground

"Shut it!" she barks aiming her right fist to his head. "It's over." Logan doesn't close his eyes he just stares at her. In a flash of red light he feels her weight leave his chest. Darkness creeps into the edge of his vision, he knows it eont take him long to loose consciousness. Cyclops for the save.

"Did you find Red?"

"Yeah, she was in one of the guest rooms, sleeping."

"Good… grab her." He gestured to the girl's body with his head.

"What?! Why?"

"I need answers, bub."

\- October 12th, 1998 Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters 12:00pm

Samantha awoke strapped into a bed in what looked to be an infirmary of some kind. She could se the sky from the skylight on shining directly above her. The sky was grey and lightly cloudy. Numerous plans formulated on how to leave without drawing attentions to herself, all of them would lead to a confrontation with Weapon X and an unknown number of mutants with unknown abilities. She realized something strange Weapon X's scent lingered in the room more than others, the red haired woman was a far second. '_This is what being a hero gets you…'_ Her clothes are gone replaced with some oversized pink sweater. Samantha quickly found herself bored.

After five minutes of waiting a white haired woman of African decent entered the room wheeling a bald man with a green jacket. The woman was very like Principal Darkholme in the way her body language commanded respect. The man was less imposing but that could be the illusion that he wanted her to see. The man smelled of books and tea while the woman smelled of nature.

"Hello Samantha, my name is Professor Charles Xavier and this is Ororo Munroe." The woman, Ororo, smiled warmly. Samantha's face remained blank. "We would like to formally inform you that you are not alone, there are others like you. We are mutants, men and women with extra ordinary powers awakened from the X-gene inside your body."

"…"

"Here at the Xavier institute mutants are provided a safe environment to for mutant to grow and learn to control your powers." He sighed. "I understand that it is difficult for you to trust anyone after the ordeals you went through."

"…" She stared at the man for minutes, her eyes flickered to Ororo before asking. "Why am I here?" Charels made to reply but Ororo beat her to it.

"You were injured. One of our students in an ill advised mission to 'rescue' another student blasted off half of your face." Samantha felt the truth in her words but something was missing.

"Accelerated healing factor, any medical assistance would only accelerated the process marginally." This time Xavier was the one who answered.

"We could not be sure of the limitations of your healing factor, nor could we allow you to continue uninformed of your status."

"By your earlier statement I can assume that at least one of you is a telepath, that being said you have already seen part of my memories and even without your abilities, the injuries Weapon X sustained would be enough evidence of my knowledge of mutants." She took in a breath. "Now I would like to know the reason why I'm here."

Leaning in Xavier rested his chin on his hands. "What do you know about your biological parent?"

This intrigued her, she had assumed that she was somehow related to Weapon X in one form or another. "Other than the aliases one of them wrote on the birth certificate, virtually nothing."

"Indeed, while the circumstances of your birth remain a mystery, it is safe to say your father had no knowledge of your identity or even mothers pregnancy. You see… it would be better if Logan explained things to you." Ororo calmly said. The door opened revealing Weapon X. "We will be outside if you need us." He wore a white hat, a leather jacket, a pair of jeans, and hiking boots.

"I guess we've got a lot to talk about, don't we kid?" he said taking the seat next to the bed. "My names Logan, that's about all I know about myself before loosing my memories. I used to be a mercenary did a lot of things I'm not proud of, at the time you were conceived I had quit the mercenary business and was engaged to this beautiful woman in Japan, her name is Mariko Yashida, but in the end she canceled the wedding and I wasn't really in the best of states, I returned to being a mercenary and eventually got paired up with your mother, Domino or Dom for short." He sighed, taking his hat off he relaxed on the chair. "We had sex a few times and you were born." He muttered under his. "Kid ya gonna say something or not?" She remained quiet. 'Look if I had known you were born I would have looked after you. And I know my life story isn't hat impressive, but it's the only one I've got."

Samantha was in conflict with herself, one side of wished to call the man father, the other wanted more information, She would compromise. "My name Samantha Black-Potter, head of the ancient and Noble house Black. I was July 30th 1980 to Samantha Wu. I was left at the steps of an orphanage where by the end of the week I was adopted by a witch and a wizard Lily Evans and James Potter. On October 31st 1981 the house was attacked by a madman and both Lily and James Potter sacrificed their lives for me, I was called a hero. I was supposed to be sent to my godfather Sirius Black, but at the time he was being convicted of betraying my Lily and James location, so I was sent to Lily's sister. This is where Weapon X project first found me, Lily's sister's husband sold me to them and they experimented on me for an unknown amount of times though I was eventually returned. I lived until my eleventh birthday in a broom closet under the stairs. I lived a neglected life and barely had enough to eat. On my eleventh birthday I learned I was a witch and part of a secret community. My adventures ranged from slaying an eighteen meter snake to battling dragons on brooms. The mad man had made a cult that worshiped him and resurrected his body and spirit at the cost of a dear friend, I survived and told the world what happened and I was branded a fame seeking child. In 1996 I lost my trust in those people I called friends, Weapon X captured me after slaughtering my 'relatives'."

Logan stared at her and whistled. "Well, shit…"

"My designation in is X-13."

"You aren't telling me there's thirteen more kids I don't know about?" he asked worriedly. "Cause I'm not that irresponsible.'

Samantha narrowed her eyes at the poor attempt at humor. "No. I am the thirteenth attempt I was the first to be successful; the other is X-23, the latest attempt at recreating your lethality."

"What about the tattoo what does that mean exactly."

"They mark me as a Hound, a mutant tracker and executioner."

"Shit."

"Shit indeed."

-October 12th 1998 5:00pm

Leaving the infirmary with a new set of clothes was a good. She had a new black leather jacket with a yellow X on her shoulder, pants gloves and boots. The talk was necessary and helped with two or three of her issues but they were nowhere near okay. Logan was protective even when he didn't mean to be and though he wanted to give her space, his primal instincts were pushing him to enter that father role.

Xavier was too much like Dumbledore for her to trust, even had his own little team of heroes to battle his nemesis and their team. Ororo was almost motherly, guiding and giving advice and was very insistent that Samantha call her by her first name or code name, Storm. Kurt was nice to be around always helpful and was very apologetic about breaking into the house. Kitty Pryde was too talkative for her liking and always started her sentences with 'like' and 'totally'. Evan was interesting, he reminded her of a mellowed out Ron. Scott Summers was hostile from the get go, he made it quite clear that he disliked her and she ignored his formal and fake apologies. Jean Grey, she learned was the name woman the woman that she had saved, hadn't visited her so she assumed she was resting.

But to Samantha's surprise Jean was standing by the doors, at full height she was three inches taller than Samantha, she wore a form-fitting pale purple with a slight v-neck that exposed her naval, tan khakis and brown opened toed sandals. "Hey!' Jean greeted cheerfully. Samantha waved, not really sure what to say, she could feel the magic that in a way bonded them growing stronger. "I was hoping to catch you before you left."

"Really? Why?"

"Just wanted to say thank you, and you know introduce myself. So…"She extends her right hand. "My names Jean Grey, I hope we can become good friends." For a split second Samantha hesitates she takes the offered hand.

"Samantha Black, but I go by Wu in public."

"Well it a pleasure to meet you, Sam."

"Same." Samantha feels uncomfortable with the familiarity in Jean's tone, but doesn't show it. She just smiles back then she frowns pretending to just realize something. "I really hate to cut things short, but I have to stop by the bookstore and get a few things before school starts." Being surrounded by people wasn't her thing.

"Oh." She sounds disappointed, her face falls for a second before her mask comes back. "Of course. Need a ride?"

'Yes.' "No."

"Okay then, I guess I'll se you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Samantha exits the property quickly, too much too fast.

-October 13th 1998 Lunch hour. 12:25pm

School had been tedious, people were openly watching her, she was the new school fascination, if not because she was new it was because of her markings, and if it wasn't her markings it was her voice. A blonde jock had already propositioned her for a date, Duncan the fool was named, she politely turned him down, now the rumor mill was spreading lies about how it was her propositioning him. All she wanted was a bit of peace an quiet and some fraction of a normal life. She dressed in the same outfit from the ay before

Gabbing her lunch she made her way to part of the playground, She climbed the leafiest tree and sat on its thickest branch. The breeze was soft and delightful while the leaves made calming sounds. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed. There was always peace in nature. Vibrations alerted her of a new presence. "Mind if ah take a seat?" Rouge voice carried through the wind, She stood at the base of the tree.

"Go ahead." Samantha replied. Not really opening her eyes.

"You really know how to make an entrance don't ya?'" Samantha could feel the smirk and answered with one of her own.

'It's an art."

"So… where'd ya come from?"

"Surrey, and you?"

"Mississippi, parents?"

"Dead, you?"

"Both mom's still kicking, somewhere."

"Cool. Do you play any instruments?"

"Bass, you?"

"Not really, I can sing though."

"A lot of people can sing." Rouge taunted.

"But can they sing _well_?" they both had a healthy chuckle.

"So what's your story?"

"Not really much to say, mom didn't think it as safe at back home and sent me over here. What about you?"

"Needed the change. Things were getting a bit heated across the pond."

"So you're a mutant?" Samantha opened her eyes and stared at the white streaked girl from their corner. "Relax, I'm one too."

"How do you know?" Samantha was tense. What could she have missed she had only used her claws against Weapon X.

"The X on you're Jacket" she simply stated. "Xavier's goon squad wear the logo."

"Ah."

"So ya on their side?" Rouge's eyes narrowed.

"I'm on no ones side." Samantha almost hissed, she sat up pulling her knees to her chest. "I'm simply surviving… for now, at least."

"Sorry, ah just wouldn't go around trusting them."

"I don't trust anyone."

Heavy silence fell over the duo. The bell rang, ending any of all conversations. Samantha jumped of the branch landing on her feet and walked calmly back inside Rouge followed a few steps behind.

* * *

A/N; Okay so that's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. The next chapter will take place during Turning of the Rouge.

Samantha's tattoos are similar to the ones Rachel Grey has on her face, and her outfit is a more feminine version of Logan's from the comic series 'Snikt!'

Now need your opinions; Should Mariko Yashida be alive or not. If not why…

I look forward to see your responses.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Daydreams and Nightmares

A/N: I don't think I've described how I see Sam well enough.

But this what I imagine:

uploads/original/11/114265/2241822-ghost_in_the_shell_motoko_

I don't own X-men or Harry Potter or the image

-October 20th, 1998 Gymnasium 1:00pm

Art is Samantha's least favorite class, not because she can't copy the details perfectly on paper, which she couldn't, or because she has trouble imagining things, her dislike stemmed from the eternal battle of wills between her two closest friends, Jean and Rogue. Rogue is usually curios about Samantha's past but otherwise few word are exchanged, but when she's around Jean a certain animosity rears its' ugly head. When the PA announced an emergency school meeting at the gymnasium during said class Samantha felt a great deal of relief that was until of course the problem with seating arose. Now two teams of hormonal angsty teenage mutants flanked her on each side. The Brotherhood, as they called themselves were annoying, both Lance Alvers and Pietro Maximoff, or as they preferred Avalanche and Quicksilver, were on a prolonged ego trip and wanted to impress her with their abilities; Todd Tolansky was a toad and had vulgarly attempted to 'put the moves' on her, she threatened to sever his legs from his torso should he ever step out of line, he now feared her; and then there was Fred Dukes, better known as the Blob, had to learn to fear her, he had attempted to belittle and intimidate her and that was unacceptable; she had punched his right shoulder once and that set off a chain reaction of contracting pressure points, they avoided each other when possible. The reason the X-Men were sitting so close to their ebonies was simple Scott Summers felt threatened, how exactly she didn't know nor did she care, so he sat next to Jean and the team copied surrounded him. Duncan sat one row behind Samantha was glaring at her.

Principal Darkholme entered with her usual elegance and the student body went silent. "Good afternoon student, I have a few announcements so listen well." She glares in the X-Men's direction before continuing. "The first thing on the agenda, I am officially announcing the Halloween dance." The student cheered. "and the second announcement; we have a number of guests today, now please give a warm welcome to the Avengers." She sounded less than amused but was drowned out by the explosion of sound from the stands. The first and only one to walk in was a tall man in a blue suit and a round shield, Steve Rogers also known as Captain America; next came in a man in red and gold armor, he flew around the gym a few times before landing next to the captain, Tony Stark, inventor and former weapon smith suddenly a woman in a black and yellow flight suit and a man dressed in red and black grew out of floor, Henry Pym and Janet van Dyne. Principal Darkholme looked less than pleased with the team presence her school. She passed the microphone to the Captain.

"Good afternoon Bayville." He said with great cheer. "We've come to talk to you about the dangers of criminality…" Samantha tuned out his words, from the footage she had been shown there were two of the Avengers missing one code named Black Widow and the other Hawkeye, The files claimed they were both trained assassins of the highest caliber and it would make sense that they wouldn't be used publically as spoke people, but… there was always a but something told her that there was something off. A big hero group visiting a high school just a bit over a week after she moved there was ringing various alarms in her head. She made to stand and out of the corner of her eye she saw a shimmer in the light, the gym had too many scents mixed together there so there was no way of telling if she had seen what she had perceived to see or if it was a trick of the light. The next indicator would be when she began to move Stark was watching her, a hand latched onto her wrist naturally she turned around, her eyes locking with Jean. "What's wrong?" concerned why would she be? Her body showed no out ward expression of being troubled… pheromone levels were normal… body language was neutral… she was certain no indicators were- then it hit her two possibilities she had not considered ether the bond was becoming stronger and at least one of them was open enough to read them or Jean's mutation was slowly evolving and she was developing empathy, the latter would be less cumbersome.

"Nothing at the moment. I just have to go to the bathroom.'

Rogue eyed her worriedly, it was a bad lie Samantha and Rogue knew that but it was believable, and Jean seemed to have believed it. Jean released her. "Alright then… are you sure you're okay? You've been distracted lately." Scott was staring behind his reflective sunglasses not saying a word, but Duncan did.

"Come on, babe, let leave I'm sure she has friends somewhere else." His words lacked wit and were filled with sarcasm. Jean let her wrist go and Samantha made her way to the bathroom. The scent of disinfectant was heavy in the air, but other than that the room was empty devoid of natural scents. The window would be have to be her exit, carefully she removed it from the frame and slipped out. "Ford, I need you." She whispered and the wind carried away her words. The shifting provided her with a human scent behind her, faking stretching her neck she looked back, seeing no one she resumed her regular posture. Her pursuer was using active camouflage, which relaxed her at least it wasn't Kimura that psychopath wouldn't use stealth to deal with her, a chainsaw or a blowtorch would be more her style. Minutes passed before the roar of the engines were hearable to the human ear, the car had gotten a serious over hall, new body, new blue paint, new interior. Ford was happy which was good. Samantha got through the passenger door. "Take me to Gringotts."

-October 20th, 1998 Gringotts Wizarding bank 3:00pm

"You have a mole." She said as Ragnok entered the office, the elderly goblin didn't react he simply walked to his desk and sat down on his oversized leather chair.

"You just noticed?" He acted surprised, in some mistaken notion that it was a good time for humor. "My mother used to say it made me look like her great grandmother." He smiled that crooked smile, Samantha believed he was attempting to get a reaction out of her.

"…" She stared at him blankly.

"Right. You have no sense of humor unless it suits you." He slouched in his chair. "Now, tell me what makes you doubt the loyalty of my employees?"

"The Avengers visited my school today."

"And…?"

"I was being followed by one of them cloaked."

"I am going under the assumption that you managed to loose your pursuer."

"Of course."

"Thank you for bringing this information to me. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes," she placed a piece of parchment on the desk. "I would like you to procure these items on this list." Taking the list in his hands the goblin king began to read it.

"As a favor, I shall personally procure the equipment free of charge. The training facility you wish will take some time to build."

"How long?"

"A month. And it will be expensive."

"Can I afford it?"

"Yes, comfortably, very comfortably."

"Please see to it at your earliest convenience."

"Construction crews will be visiting your property in Bayville some time in the afternoon, please leave a letter authorizing them to enter your ground and to instruct you house elves to stand guard. And as for the mole problem do not worry all will end well."

"I am more concerned about who he told of my current residence too, you have clearly stated that the tentative peace in Britain's magical community lies with me staying out of the picture,"

"True, I will have to interrogate the traitor thoroughly."

"Thank you.'

-October 20th, 1998 Bayville plaza 4:00pm

After her talk with Ragnok Samantha had stumbled on the perfect costume for the Halloween dance, and was currently in the bookstore purchasing the series, the books were sill in Japanese so the hadn't sold well. When she finished purchasing the book she was surprised to see a very irritated Rogue waiting outside the store. Dressed in in a dark purple halter-top, long purple gloves that almost came up to her shoulders and knee length with a white chain wrapped around her waist. "Where the **HELL** have ya been!?"

"I had something to take care of…" Samantha's voice was passive.

"You disappear for over three hours and you expect **ME** to just let you go with that half assed excuse!" She yells. "Do ya know how worried I was?"

"There was nothing to worry about."

"There's plenty to worry about. I'm you're friend,"

"And as my friend I expect to trust me when I say nothing's wrong."

Frustrated Rogue pulled her into a side alley, "If you don't want to tell me, fine, I'll find out myself." Rogue freed her left hand from her glove.

'Wha-?" Rogue's hand shot up on her forehead, pain erupted from her skull as the sensation of all her energy was being forcibly ripped out of her spread.

_\- November 7__th__, 1996, the Facility._

"_X-13." Doctor Kinney called her, Samantha looked at through the glass and met the small girl with her fingers entangled in the older woman's hand. She had straight black hair and pale skin. The girl looked up at her with expectant brown eyes. Doctor Kinney tapped the glass getting her attention. "This is your younger sister X-23; X-23 this is X-13 her secondary objective will always be to keep you safe. Understand?"_

'_Yes." The girl replied quietly in an unused voice. Doctor Kinney smiled lightly before turning around and guiding X-23 out of the lab, but all the while, the two Weapons eyes never broke contact._

"_Good." She heard the woman say as the reinforced doors closed with a hiss and she was left alone in floating in the darkness. 'Don't leave me…' Samantha's thoughts echoed. _

_\- January 12__th__, 1997 the Facility._

_Again! The elderly man yelled in Japanese, and the Weapons clashed with their practice. They began their dance with X-23 on the offensive while X-13 blocked and parried each strike. Tsume, you are over extending. Kusanagi you are decent. That was the highest compliment Sensei Tanaka ever gave while training, he wanted absolute perfection and would never settle for less. He acted as a grandfatherly figure outside of training helping them cope with day-to-day life._

'_He's presented to me like a gutted piece fish, Zander is smirking, my hate grows and I struggle not to eliminate him. He tells me Laura killed him, but I can smell of drops of the trigger scent. I loose all control and launch myself at him, I kill four of his guard before I'm put under. His fear fed my satisfaction.'_

_-_ October 20th, 1998 Back alley

Samantha managed to push Rogue off her, tidal wave of rage washes over her, she strikes at the wall besides Rogues head, nearly falling over herself, she's exhausted she leans against the wall. She looks at Rogue's dazed expression. Samantha slaps her across face. Her lungs struggled to gain oxygen. "Never… do that again…" Clutching her bag filled with books Samantha stumbled away from the quaking girl. Sleep would be for the best for now.

\- October 30th, 1998 Bayville high school 11:00am

Samantha had been on a hair trigger for the past ten days, her mind had been warning her of threats that weren't real and her constant avoidance Rogue was obvious to everyone, it quickly became a great source of gossip, Jean had been the first to notice and had attempted reconcile them, but Samantha had been trained well in the art of avoidance.

Opening her locker she felt her instincts flare, suddenly Duncan had slammed his fist on her locker door hitting her shoulder. His hand grabs her by her shoulders and lifts tries to lift her off the floor, so he slams her against the lockers. "Listen and well, I don't care what your problem with the goth is and frankly I don't care. You're upsetting Jean and upset Jean means she doesn't want to do anything except fix whatever's upsetting her, if you don't me and the rest of the-" He didn't get to finish, he had thought Samantha's unchanged facial expressions a sign that she was too stricken to act, his mistake. She had been waiting for him to open his legs wider before launching a devastating kick to his genitals. When her shoulders were free sent a punch to his face knocking him on the floor, he was about to hit him again when she felt a firm hand grab her arm. Pausing, Samantha looked over her shoulder, and lo and behold there was Principal Darkholme was standing behind her with a delicate eyebrow raised.

"What happened?" She asked. Duncan had regained some level of collectedness and managed to wheeze out.

"Crazy… bitch attacked… me out... of nowhere." Principal Darkholme glared at him before turning to Samantha.

"Is that true, Miss Wu?"

"No."

"Do you have any way to prove it?" Samantha nodded and pointed at the security cameras. "Clever girl… Miss Wu, Mister Matthews come with me to my office, there we will learn the truth."

The walk to the office was quiet with Duncan limping behind the two women, Once inside Duncan took the chair and Samantha rested her body on the bookshelf patiently waiting to be exonerated. The video played and all the while Duncan was using every possible excuse he could come up with. His punishment would be a week worth of detention or not being allowed into the Halloween dance, he chose to take the detention and Principal Darkholme left him with a warning should she ever catch him doing such an disgraceful act ever again the result would be rather severe. "Now leave my office I have things to discuss with Miss Wu." Duncan left the office glaring at Samantha. "Now while I commend you for defending yourself; I would like to know what has happened between you and our resident Rogue?"

"It's personal."

"It rarely isn't. Can you give me more?"

"She violated my trust." '_And my mind.'_

"I have lost many friends in life you must ask yourself if it's worth loosing a friend over it. You may leave, but please think it over."

-October 30th, 1998 Black Estate 10:00pm

The windows are shut, curtains draped, all the candles snuffed, and the lady of the house sat in the corner hands over her ears, her body encroached in on itself, her ice blue eyes wide in perpetual fear, and a cold sweat coating her skin. The screams of the dead echo all around her there is no escape. She wants to run, she wants hide, but she can't, they find her in the darkest places. Her mother, her father, Sirius, Cedric, Sensei Tanaka, and… Jean.

Fear, desperation, and pain permeated the atmosphere. A scream tried to escape her lips but its swallowed by the surrounding madness. She barely registers the shattering window above her or the animalistic roar following it, all she knew was that she couldn't see them so they couldn't see her.

Rationality crept slowly back into her mind, Logan stood over her claws ready and eyes glaring at the shifting entity. His right claw suddenly dug into Jean's stomach and it stopped screaming, its attention now shifted from Samantha to Logan, dispersing into a cloud of smoke it took the form of an oriental woman with log black hair and a beautiful angular face, her brown eyes were red with tears she dressed in an elegant pink kimono, she staggered back as three puncture wounds sprouted from her chest staining her clothes. "Naze Logan? Naze?" it asked with a trembling voice.

Logan stood stunned, his face contorted into what could only be described as pure agony. "It can't be… Itsu…" tears fell from his eyes. While the Boggart was distracted she noticed the house elves levitate a rather heavy wooden trunk into the room. The boggart fell to its knees prompting Logan to approach it, blood was leaking from its mouth and the normally stoic man was on breaking. This would be her only chance.

"**NOW!"** She yelled and a series of white flashes sent the spirit hurtling into the wooden chest. Logan tried to catch her but was ultimately too slow, chains wrapped around wooden chest, in his desperation to save the woman he raised both claws in attempt and swung them in a downward arc but was met with resistance halfway. Samantha blocked the strike intertwining her claws in the shape of an x. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Saving her!" He shouted pushing his weight down.

"There is no her!" She snarled, kicking his leg disrupting his balance. "Its an illusion Logan! Whoever that boggart was, isn't in that chest." Shifting her own she threw him over the chest and sprang into the air, her knees slamming onto his chest pining him to the floor.

"I have to save her!" He struggles, arms trying to throw her off.

"There is no-!" She felt it before she saw it, adamantium piercing her lung to her heart. The scent of blood was sobering, it clogged her airways and her body tried to expel it through her mouth. She detests healing lungs, they take an eternity to mend and all the while blood seeps in into them lungs. She cough a glob of blood hits Logan's face. Several elves hit him with stunners before the rest carried their mistress to her room.

\- October 31st, 1998 11:00am

Samantha carried a bucket of water and ice in her hands as she marched to find her father, she wasn't in a very 'happy' mood and wanted to wake Logan in a very unpleasant way, She had already made sure that the elves had buried that thing so deep in the ground that no one would ever find it. She entered room were she had encountered the boggart and found him sleeping on the floor. Without hesitation she threw the ice and water at him, and as the water impacted his face she threw the bucket at him as well. Logan cursed a number of rather harsh words, Samantha just stared at him with arms crossed under her breasts, her usual blank expression on her face. "Good, you're awake." She monotone. "Breakfast is in two minutes, the house elf will bring you a change of clothes.' Logan stared at the small greyish humanoid creature before absently nodding his head. With the confirmation Samantha made her way to the dining room to await her meal. Logan came down dressed in a very fine white suit and black shirt. She gestured to the seat next to hers that he promptly took. The house elves brought in eggs and sausage and a bottle of pumpkin juice. "Bring a bottle of firewhiskey for our guest." An elf nodded before snapping away. Logan was looking at her strangely.

"These creatures are known as house elves, they are a servant spicies that for some odd reason find happiness in servitude." Samantha explained. "Unless abused in which case they will attempt to have their masters dismiss them."

"What was that thing from last night?" he asked next.

"That was a boggart, nasty beast with the ability to shift into your greatest fear."

"So Jean's your, gotta admit didn't see that one coming." He chuckled.

"No, I fear having the people I care about taken from me." Her eyes leaver her food and lock into his. 'Who was she?' Anyone that managed to get a rise out of the Weapon X was someone of great interest.

"A ghost."

"Aren't we all?" He sighed.

"Once I had a wife… she was pregnant with my child. There was this rite of passage for men in her village when the wife is with child, you have to prove yourself worthy of being father by fighting. I killed my opponent… when I returned home I found Itsu dead…" She sensed that he was leaving things out but she didn't push things, she looked at her food and began to eat. Soon after Logan did the same. She stopped.

"Why were you outside the mansion?"

"Jean…" He struggled with the appropriate words "… felt your pain and fear."

-October 31st, 1998 Gymnasium 8:00pm

Samantha stood outside the gym silently debating if she should enter the gym or not, she dressed in a white and black body suit with 00 printed on her on navel, her blue eyes were hidden behind red colored lenses, and her short black hair under a shocking blue wig that was being held in place by two cat ear like clips. Her usually identifying tattoos were hidden under layers of base that made her look paler. She was in her opinion unrecognizable, and she enjoyed it. She hadn't spotted Jean, like she'd had been expecting, and she was thankful Rogue seemed to have no interest in this party. A squeal of excitement caught her attention, she turned her head spotting a student from her class, her hair auburn hair in pig tails and she wore a red and orange body suit with the numbers 02 on her navel. The woman weaved past the crowd and made her way to Samantha with a Cheshire like grin. Her eyes were a warm brown like chocolate. She was taller than Samantha, about 177.5 cm.

"Luna." She introduced herself. "Luna DePaula, but you can call me Asuka." She extended her hand. "What can I call you, lovely Rei?"Luna raise her eyebrow suggestively It takes a moment to register that she's being flirted with, it was an odd sensation to be the one being courted, all her programming had taught her to be the seducer… not the other way around. Samantha tilted her head slightly and smiled softly.

"Samantha Wu. We have history together."

Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, wow… you look so different without the tattoos." Her smile brightens. "Not saying anything against them but you look… wow."

Samantha bowed like she had seen Rei do in the novels. Luna giggled, she grabbed Samantha's arm and dragged her into the gym. Music was booming and students were dancing, Samantha spotted Kurt without his camouflage and an under classman staring at him fondly, her name was Amanda Sefton, who was dressed as a witch, He waved at and she waved back, not sure what to do she allowed Luna to drag her around the gym, she reminded Samantha of Luna in a way and it wasn't just the name, it was in her movements and over all kind personality. Finally Luna made a beeline towards the table with food and sweets. "Hey Nori! Look who I found!" a petit Asian girl of no more than sixteen years, her black hair was cut at the chin, she dressed in a blue, black, and white body suit with 01 on her navel. The girl looked at Samantha with wonder in her eye. "Sam, this is Noriko Ashida. Nori this is Samantha Wu."

"Hello."

"Hi." Nori turns to Luna and does a mock whisper. "You work fast." Which was received with a glare from the much taller girl. Nori gave Samantha a megawatt grin. "So where are you from."

"Surrey." 

"Never been."

**BAMPH! **The flashing lights and loud music managed to hide and no one noticed it, except for Samantha who caught a bit of the smell.

Kurt appeared behind the table and began hording food in his arms. "This party is far out."

"How is it going?" Samantha asked, with a genuine smile. "You sure you should be out like that?"

"The ladies dig the fuzzy dude." He danced away to the rhythm.

Nori raised an eyebrow. "Who was that?"

"Kurt Wagner."

"Really? Cool outfit."

"You have no idea."

Samantha felt a hand on her shoulder, a green eyed wonder woman was standing with what could only be refer to as Hermione's '_we need to talk look'_ . Gesturing to Luna that she had to talk with Jean, which was met with a very vulpine grin and a hushed hurry back. Samantha let Jean dictate the terms of engagement by letting her take her outside and into the empty parking lot. "What happened with Duncan?"

"When? Duncan and I have had a number of disagreement."

"How about we start with yesterday; why did you attack him?'

"He attacked me, lets make things clear." Samantha said keeping her tone neutral. "What else?"

"Why should I believe you? You're not the one with bruises." Jean was getting irrational.

"First and foremost reason, I'm your friend." Sam moderately raised her voice, emotions could be used to disarm a argument or incite them. "Second reason, the school has the 'attack' as you call it on security video. So I suggest you ask Darkholme for the video." Samantha felt mildly insulted by Jean.

"Alright, now explain rumors; about you throwing yourself at him on the first day of school the? The day after we met? Where you trying to get in my good graces so you could steal him away from me?" Jean is angry and so is Samantha; The words of Sensei Tanaka rung true _'Bonds of friendship wither with jealousy and cannot stand without trust.'_

Samantha neutral stance becomes defensive and her expression rather irritated. "Jean Grey, in the weeks I have known you I would have never questioned our friendship, but clearly you have." She grits out through clenched teeth. "If you believe me to be so deplorable that I would something so dishonorable, for the sake of some halfwit beast of a **boy**…" Samantha's words were coated in in venom. "Then it is I who has misjudged you; and if so I suggest that you kindly **SOD OFF!**" She finally snarled.

Jean wanted to snap back, but was to stricken to speak. Samantha turned around and began to walk back into the gym. Droplets of rain began to fall but she ignored them in favor of steeling her emotions, she didn't notice the figure that wrapped its arms around her. Her body tensed before noticing the streak of white hair. "What do you want Rogue? I'm not in the mood…"

"Just listen." Rogue asked pleadingly. "I'm Sorry. Ah shouldn't have done what ah did and I understand if you don't want talk to me ever again, but ya gotta understand something too, I'm new to this friends thing and I overreact." Tears stream down her face and Samantha becomes uncomfortable with teary-eyed girl. "Emotions aren't my forte either. You're my first so please, I beg you don't leave me." The girl plants her head in Samantha's chest, and all Sam can do is awkwardly pat her on the back and whisper half hearted 'there, there.'

"Hey Sam, we were wondering if we could hitch a ride later with you my car and phone batteries are…" Luna and Noriko were standing a few feet away. "Never mind."

Samantha quickly and skillfully disentangled herself from the young Rogue.

"Sure. You can even come over to my house if my house if it gets to late."

"So…" Luna begins but was quickly cut of by Noriko.

"Luna signed you up for Karaoke."

"Traidora!"

"And you're up next."

Samantha smiles weakly. "Well Rogue its your lucky night, you finally get to hear me sing."

"Yeah." The smiles forced, but Luna and Noriko take it in jest.

"I'm going to regret this aren't I." Luna asks.

"Maybe."

Just as she opens the door the spotlight is shined on her. Evan is on the microphone dressed as a D.J. was pointing her direction. "Give it up for Bayville newest siren, the student from across the ocean. Samantha Wu everybody!"

The crowd parted in cheer allowing her to pass with no resistance. Once at the D.J booth Evan showed her the list of songs only one sounded familiar. The keyboard began the gentle hums of the songs introduction. She breathed in and out;

"Love, love is a verb

Love is a doing word

Fearless on my breath

Gentle impulsion

Shakes me, makes me lighter

Fearless on my breath

Teardrop on the fire

Fearless on my breath

Night, night after day

Black flowers blossom

Fearless on my breath

Black flowers blossom

Fearless on my breath

Teardrop on the fire

Fearless on my...

Water is my eye

Most faithful mirror

Fearless on my breath

Teardrop on the fire

Of a confession

Fearless on my breath

Most faithful mirror

Fearless on my breath

Teardrop on the fire

Fearless on my breath

You stumble in the dark

You stumble in the dark."

The silence was deafening as the crowd just stood there with jaws slacked. Kurt was the first one who managed to break from his shock. "Zat was totally wicked!" He wooped and high fived the surprisingly approving Scott, who was dressed as Tron… she guessed. The crowd exploded into cheer. It hurt her heightened ears but did little to dampen her mood of the already salvaged night. Rogue smiled slightly before disappearing into the mass of people. Samantha was shaky on letting Rogue get close but would allow their friendship to grow.

-November 10th, 1998 Bayville High. 12:00pm

Samantha watched the snowflakes fall on her sketchbook, two mountains side by side, they were the keys to finding the Facility. Though she knew they wouldn't lead her to Laura, these people were smart and methodical, the base would be a cold pile of ruble by the time she managed to find it. The geography would have been a great opportunity to learn more about the New England topography, sadly the club had been filled to capacity. Luna was away on the fieldtrip to the Tapoe Caves and Noriko was at the library reading for a term paper. Rogue was supposed to meet her under the tree. Jean was sitting with the other X-Men for once and every now and then she could feel eyes on her but could never find the origin.

An owl landed on the branch next to her with a letter in pinched with its beak. The letter was blank, taking the letter she apologized for not having any treats, the owl hooted indignantly before taking flight. Opening the letter.

_Miss Black _

_We apologize in the delay. Your order has arrived at your residence. We thank you for your services and wish you a happy day. _

_Our friend is trickier to find than expected…_

The letter had no signature but the scent of smoke and iron gave the sender away. Her smile became rather predatory.

A/N: Next chapter will take place before and during Spykecam.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Beasts at Heart

To guest reviewer: it is confusing, especially for Jean who has struggled to be as normal as she can be as a mutant, she wants to be normal and thus whatever emotional connection she forms with something she considers weird she'll push away. Samantha on the other hand is emotionally disconnected, she has suffered a number of years at the hands of the Dursley's and in the Facility; she was rejected by her crush and shortly after that she was captured by Kimura, who would for a time become her tormentor. So yes I agree it is confusing, but let them grow and see them come together and come apart,

And another thing one of Jean's uglier traits is that she's an extremely jealous individual.

-December 26th, 1998 Break Neck Ridge, New York 4:00pm

Under the setting sun Samantha stood over the corpse of her would be assailant, a rather large white furred beast, covered in its own blood. The creature was humanoid in nature and was difficult to kill, only truly dying when she ripped out it's heart, the battle had left markings around the forest… Noriko had been missed informed and that had led her on a rather active goose chase with nothing to show for it. Her clothes were cut into ribbons and her phone had been lost somewhere downwind, and Ford had without a doubt already returned to the estate. She sighed and started her way back to civilization. Two days earlier it had been Christmas.

It brought an array of memories to life, chief among them was the one during fifth year, it had been a pleasant enough day, Draco had been on the other side of the castle being a right git and she and Hermione had spent the day together while Ron was away with his family. It had, at the time, reminded her friendship with Jean that had come to an untimely end. So she did what usually did when she felt vulnerable, she dived into a search for Laura, and thus there she was; cold, hungry, and alone.

By the time she had made it to the base of the mountain, Logan was waiting on his bike, an Old black Chief. He had a black leather jacket and blue jeans. "Chuck said ya might need a lift." When she made no movements toward him Logan simply stared her down. "Get on." After what felt like a century she nodded and mounted the bike. She felt his eyes travel across the numerous fading scars the beast had inflicted on her body, until they stopped at her bloody right hand, still clutching its heart. With a shake of his head Logan took off in. "When we get back you're telling me what happened up there, got that kid?"

"…"

"We are gonna have a talk, kid. Still gotta a few things you need to know."

"Not today."

They road in silence, neither looking forward with what had to be said.

\- January 1st, 1999 Black estate, Salem Center, Bayville 6:00pm

Samantha dodged and swerved around a number of wooden practice targets, taking lethal jabs when the opportunities presented themselves. Like in her fifth year these wooden enemies would blast her with magic regularly simulating a true combat. She had started with eight targets, she had cut the enemy numbers in half before she took her first blasting hex, breaking one wall and denting another. This new addition to the house in fact a sub level styled in what she would consider an inverse temple in honor to her fallen mentor Tanaka, who would regularly tell her tales of his homeland and would provide a safe heaven for her and Laura.

She then growled, pointing her katana at the offending target, and launched herself once more into the room. Her movements were precise but lacked grace, something that Tanaka would constantly badger her with. _'You are like a drunken cat'_ he would say. '_You enjoy playing with your prey, but you rarely allow yourself too. You let anger dictate how you move so you always go for the crippling attacks that end with your enemy dying too quickly.' _Sadly it was true, she enjoyed the hunt more than she should and that worried her to no end, internally at least, externally it was nay impossible to tell what she was feeling at any given moment. With the flat side of her blade she redirected a stunning curse at the nearest target, before separating the attackers head from its shoulders, in the span of the next sixteen seconds Samantha had bisected the remaining two wooden targets, concluding her evening training. Releasing a tired breath she left the house elves to clean up as she decided to place the nameless katana back in her armory.

The armory was located directly under the mansions central staircase, it would serve as an entrance to the temple and was easy to access should she ever be attacked in her own home she could easily in trench herself for weeks at a time. Most if not all the weapons stored there were gifts from Ragnok with the katana being the only Goblin made weapon, the others were purchased from some small time company named A.I.M. They were surprisingly advanced when it came to warfare. Her favorite being her Thermo-optic cloak she could wear under her clothes, even though it was nowhere near as effective as her invisibility cloak it had its uses.

The doorbell rang alerting her of a visitor at the door. Stripping her sweaty clothes she quickly covered her in a black bath robe, one of the few downsides of living in an Estate who's occupants had said surname all their bloody clothes were either black, red, or some dark blue. Locking the armory, Samantha took her time answering the door, observing her surroundings making sure that nothing was out of place. Without really thinking about it she opened it and was tackled by a very bored Luna. "Where have you been?"

"Vacationing."

Luna's face brightened significantly, dragging Samantha inside. Samantha noted the slightly thicker clothes her friend was wearing, a green wool sweater and heavily layered sweat pants. Had it become so cold? She hadn't noticed any significant drops in temperature in her time in Bayville. "So this is where you live?"

"Yes. It's been in the family for generations."

"Really?" She whispered dreamily. "Any way where have you been on your vacations? And why wasn't I invited?" Her voice was laced with mock hurt,

"Mostly I was hiking and judging from your state of dress you wouldn't like walking in the cold."

"Hey! I'll have you no it's twenty degrees outside… and windy!" Samantha had learned early on that there were only two things that truly managed annoy Luna, someone criticizing her coffee and teasing her about her lack of cold resistance. For the most part it was rather entertaining revelation, Noriko would usually play them to fit her mood or when Luna had her working long hours at the café. Entering the living room, they were surprised to find Noriko lying on the largest couch with a Game Toy held at a distance trying to capture light.

"How did you get in?" Samantha asked.

"Open window by the kitchen."

"Why didn't you knock?"

" I did. You didn't answer, so I let myself in."

"…" Samantha simply raise an eyebrow at the girl.

"Its cold outside." She stated, not really looking away from her game

"Ha! Told you!" Luna cut in. Samantha turned to Luna. "What? It's true."

"Anyone else come in with you?"

"Well… Kurt came in but he's" **CRASH!** "harmless."

"…"

"…" Samantha sprinted out of the room with a certain fire in her eyes.

"… RUN KURT! RUN!" She heard Noriko yell over her shoulder. She would deal with the traitor on a later date.

-January 31st, 1999 Grind Stone Café, Salem Center, Bayville 7:00pm

"A new year, a new set of problems." Samantha muttered as she danced around her friend's establishment serving coffee and other drinks to any paying costume, a smile plastered on her face. She wore a white button shirt and a green apron with the café logo and a ridiculously short black skirt. Luna had asked all her friends to pitch in on this supposedly great Sunday. Noriko was working the machines, Rogue was begrudgingly taking orders, and Luna was glaring at the television with a passion her team was loosing and she and her family were not taking it well.

Samantha had taken to disappearing for short periods of time, searching for information on the Weapon X, which lead to Logan warning her to stay off it for a while, which she ignored, she needed to find Laura and she knew what to expect from the Facility just not where. Today would be one off her off days when she spent time with her friends and relax, but Luna needed help. Grind Stone Café was a family owned busyness and the Super Bowl was one of the years biggest grossers, sadly they didn't have the employees to man the event for night, so Luna had roped her and Noriko in and Samantha had dragged Rogue with her for the sake of spending time with friends.

As the evening advanced all was well until nearing the end of the third quarter. Duncan and his entourage entered the establishment; head among them Jean who had his oversized arm resting on her shoulders. She dressed in their regular attire and Duncan and his pals dressed in the winning teams colors. They were loud and obnoxious to the point where they were asked to leave by Luna's grandfather, Antonio. Which one of the Jocks responded with a mocking and derogatory comment. The DePaula family had been good to Samantha and she in turn had helped them when they were in need, without their knowing of course. Samantha shot a glare at Jean, informing her that if she didn't speak out Samantha would not be held responsible for her actions, wisely the telepath nodded. "Duncan, we're leaving."

"Relax Jean, we're not going anywhere, we're giving them money to serve us, and I for one am not leaving until I'm satisfied with the services rendered." His buddies chorused in their approval. Jean had her hand over her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Escuchame mijo, if you and your friends don't leave in the next five minutes, I will call the police." Antonio growled out his wrinkled hands clutching his wooden cane tighter and tighter.

"You're bluffing, old man. In fact-" Samantha smirked from afar as Noriko walked up to the group with a phone in her right hand. Her neon blue hair made her stick out despite her petite stature. To Samantha this display was rather comical coming from the outspoken yet calm individual she had known Nori to be.

"He might have been bluffing, but I'm not; the police are on their way."

"Why you little…" Duncan made to rise and with him half the football team. In an instant Samantha had traversed the room and was squaring off with Duncan, she saw the primal fear in his eyes, she heard the faint echoes of Jean's worries through the bond. Samantha stared him down, daring him to try anything. Survival instinct overwrote Duncan's need to be the alpha male and he backed away slightly, the others of his team took this as a sign to back down as well. "You'll regret this Wu. I promise you that." His attempt to save face was met with a wave of whispers from the other patrons and a cold glare from Samantha herself.

"Is that a threat Matthews?"

"It's a promise." He put his arm around Jean who violently shrugged it off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jean storms out of the café with the man-child hot on her heels. Sirens approached and the students were blocked from exiting. Some one would deal with Duncan later, and if Samantha had her way it would be her.

\- February 10th, 1999 Bayville high school 3:00pm

Samantha was concerned, for the past week Rogue and Kitty had been escorted directly to and from drama club; Jean had disappeared from school; Scott was keeping his head down more than usual, walking away from Lance and Duncan when usually he would at least stand his ground; and Logan had taken to patrolling her home at the oddest times. He refused to divulge whatever had him so on edge. Had she been given a choice she would have gladly taken to eliminating whatever him so worried, but she had other things to worry about, the art project that she was supposed to hand in with her partner, Rouge. Resting her back against her favorite tree she stared down at the empty canvas, urging it to some how magically show her what to do, of course this proved futile. So she decided to close her eyes let her instincts guide her hands. With every stroke of the brush, the image in her mind became clearer, the shifting tones of the Black lake and the small waves crashing against the marsh. She could feel the sinister energy under the water. When she finally opened her eyes, she wasn't surprised to find a mostly abstract rendition of what her mind had produced. Seemingly satisfied with her half assed attempt.

It was a beautiful and sunny Thursday afternoon, which was major factor as to why Samantha decided to take a stroll through the park. It would have been the perfect day if it weren't for the horrible Dracula the musical cover booming from behind the bushes. The sudden wind shift let her catch four scents three she recognized as Rogue, Evan, and Kitty's, the fourth one made her pause, it reeked of old blood and sweat. A beastial roar spurred her into action, claws bared she charged through the wall of bushes. A giant of man held Evan above his head. he had long blond hair and dressed in a long trench coat. His teeth were elongated and resembled those of a large predator. "- You've gotta be sharp to mess with the Spyke!" Spikes of bone stabbed into creeds hand forcing him to roar, Samantha reached him in time for him to throw Evan at Rogue and Kitty. All it took to send the young witch into frenzy was hearing the pained scream of her dear friend and the scent of blood coming from their direction.

First she severed the tendons in the man's hands, for which he violently swung at her, slamming her against a tree. She staggers up, giving her opponent ample time to close the distance and lift Samantha by her neck. "Well, well, Look's like the mutt got lucky." He pulled her close to his face. "Didn't he tell you about me?" He breathed in her scent. "He's going to wish he had after I'm through with you." Samantha didn't show any outward emotion, though inwardly she was a storm of rage and disgust. She lashed out severing his throat from his neck, a fountain of blood covered her clothes. Evan shot a barrage of bone spikes at the creature's arms, he released her neck, the instant her feet touched the floor Samantha shifted her weight sending him to the floor. Her claws dug into his skull in quick jabs, permeating the ground with his blood and brain matter. She didn't stop, she couldn't stop, she wouldn't stop, She could feel the souls of his victims egging her on, men and women… mostly women, all calling for blood of their murderer, the rapist of their wives. Eventually the shouts of vengeance became too much for the young Witch, she clutched her head hoping to drown out the voices and she was shoved off. With one hand he held his face together and the other he pushed himself off the floor. "You're going to regret that bitch!" He launched himself at Samantha's fetal form, but Logan clad in his orange and blue X-Men uniform stood in his way.

"**CREEEEED!" **

"**MIDGET!"**

Using Creed's momentum Logan sent him across the field. "Picking on kids Creed?" His claws extended. "Bad idea!" Snarling and preparing to charge the wounded Creed continued to be defiant.

"Really? WHY?" The duo charged at each other both aiming to capture the other, one for profit the other for the seeking the truth of his past. Logan was faster, his claws dug into Creeds chest.

"It really PISSES me off!" With a heave he threw him at Rogue's feet. The goth didn't hesitate to put her hand on his face absorbing his mutation, especially his healing factor. The draw back was the sudden case of Lycanthropy Rogue developed.

"Ah man, I just shaved mah legs this morning."

Logan ignored her little comment and moved to his downed child. Picking her up he started for his bike, the brats punishments would be decided later.

-February 11th, 1999 Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngster, Infirmary. 12:00pm

For the second time in her Samantha awoke with sun seeping in from the same skylight, breathing in the all too familiar scent of sterile air. She decided to stretch her sore back, she twisted her torso and spotted her unexpected roommate. On the adjacent bed was Jean Grey with the same tubes and heart monitors. Their eyes for a moment before Jean looked away. Samantha's mind was running wild with possibilities, the bond, to he knowledge, should have dissolved by now, but with the proximity came the sense of the bond rebuilding itself, in her mind something was wrong.

Outside the room Logan was having a rather heated discussion with his long time friend. "What aren't you ya telling me, chuck?"

"Nothing you aren't ready to hear."

"She's my daughter, what did you find?" he asked more forcefully.

"Like Jean, Samantha has had a very tragic life Logan. It has left cracks in her mind."

"There's something else, and trust me Chuck I will find out." Walking away Logan failed to noticed the guilty expression that marred the professor's face. When the door closed he let out a breath.

'_To find something as powerful as__** it**__ in my lifetime… the future is too uncertain. I must not let girl fall to Eric or we shall all be doomed.' _

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been traveling for a while and had to go to a choir competition for the past week. Sorry if the chapters weak… I just wanted it to end so I can get to work on the next chapter… think of this as a filler.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V:

-March 21st, 1999 Haneda Airport, Japan 3:00pm

Seventeen hours, eight minutes of flight time, an hour explaining to the bloody security guards that she had metal plates, another hour lying to her friends about her reasons for going to Japan, twelve minutes of testing her new equipment with Logan as a test subject and the packing made even Samantha's trunk heavy. If it weren't for Logan asking for a favor in exchange for another favor she would be happily combing through every national database for a likeness of those two mountains. So there she stood going through customs, bored to wits end. Was she worried that the authorities would find her CZN-M22 sub machine gun? Only slightly, goblins were great at creating hidden compartments in trunks and it was under a powerful charm that would leave a person dazed should they focus too strongly on its contents and would pass weapons as shampoo bottles. So when her turn came up to talk to the Official so she could finally end this chapter of her trip [Good afternoon, welcome to Haneda Airport. How long will you be staying in the country? What is the purpose of your visit?] Samantha handed the woman her passport. The officer had a certain likeness to Umbridge, with a mole on her face… or was it a wart.

[At most three weeks]. She'd only miss a week or so of class and spring break if everything went according to plan. Visiting relatives. Which in a way was true, this Yashida woman was going to be her step mother at one point and it was busyness; the fact that her busyness would be protecting one of Japan's most influential women from a cadre of unspecified and rather vague threats on her life and that would result in a number of deaths was not something that the officer needed to know.

The toad of a woman nodded before handing Samantha her passport. [Have a pleasant stay miss Kusanagi.] Oh yes, her alias how could she forget, Mikoto Kusanagi, photographer, poet, and artist. Rather over the top for her taste but Ragnok and Logan disagreed, it would draw less attention they claimed than her idea of going as a student searching for her roots. Come to think about it she had no idea about her roots, Logan was Canadian but that was it. Her mother was a squib of an ancient and noble family, but Elizabeth could be from anywhere. Shaking her head Samantha entered her new persona, which just an extension of her self, Logan had arranged transportation with Lady Yashida, she would meet the clan's representative outside the airport.

Samantha wore a mustard yellow tucked into black pants and fingerless gloves, with boots, the exact description given to Lady Yashida by Logan. Exiting the airport she noted the air was dry and tasteless, the glass widows gave it an open feeling. Outside it was raining, A tall woman was waiting in a black kimono, her red hair flowed with the wind, behind her a line completely unmarked black SUVs.

[Greetings Kusangi-san, I am Yukio, I am to escort you to my lady.] She introduced herself. Samantha did not move. [Oh, I almost forgot. There is nothing in the desert, and no man needs no man needs nothing. Is that to your satisfaction?] Samantha nodded and stepped inside the vehicle. Once inside she noted the two men dressed in fine suits, they sat in the front of the car. "It must be an honor to work alongside the Wolverine, I understand that he recommended you highly. "

"…" She wouldn't know. She had all of Weapon X's movements installed in her brain and had in a sense fought him on two different occasion but she had never worked with him. So she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes.

"The car ride to Agarashima is five hours long, it will get boring."

"Converse with them, let me sleep…"

[You are rather rude, aren't you?]

"To tired to speak."

-March 21st, 1999 Bayville, New York 2:00am

[Yeah, yeah, whatever ya say Harada. She's the second best at what she does.] Logan spoke. [I'll be there soon, so save yer bitching for later, when I can give you a reason to...]

"I hope your words speak truth, a number of assassins have been spotted entering Japan, some are old friends of yours." The silver samurai warned. "A few of them would give me pause.'

Logan stopped pacing. "Creed?'

"Among others, yes"

"Shit, change of plans, I'm heading there now."

"Logan, I am inclined to war-" He hung up. The beast inside wanted Creed's head on a pike, hell he wanted the monster ripped limb from limb, for Silver Fox and everyone else the bastard had taken away from him. The darkness did little to slow Logan in the search for Chucks office, with a shove the door opened. Chuck was reading beside the fire place. The man barely looked up before Logan was crouching in front of him. "Chuck, gotta take care of something's in Miyago."

"Should I alert the team?" The professor asked, knowing well that they were not as alone as Logan believed, a certain blue mutant was hanging from the from the fan. "They have grown quite powerful with Rogue joining the team.'

"They aren't ready for this Agarashima ain't gonna be easy for me and I've got Sam on my side,'

"You involved Samantha in your affairs Logan? Do I have to tell you how much of a danger she could be to herself? Or others?" He scolded. "The child is unstable Logan, we saw what her rage can do to you! Imagine what could happen should she loose control in a public."

"I know. That's why I sent her, she could hold the fort while I got there, but things changed."

"Changed how?"

"Creed." The professor paused and contemplated

"So the Sabretooth has reared its head, once more. Logan, this is more than likely a trap,"

'Yep."

"I suggest you hurry. According to Scott the Blackbird is undergoing repairs. old friend."

"Thanks for the warning, Chuck"

When Charles was certain that Logan far enough away from the institute, he called out to his students:

'_To me my X-Men'_

-March 21st, 1999 entering Miyago Prefecture 5:00pm

Samantha awoke to the sound of shattering glass and the smell of blood, survival instinct went into hyper drive. The world slowed around her, the two men where dead, the droplets of blood and pieces of brain tissue had covered part of her face and Yukio's. Yukio had grabbed Samantha's arm just as she reached for her trunk, with surprising strength the red head assassin, pulled Samantha with her before the car rolled over and was impacted by a doodled RPG. The duo flew into the surrounding forest, Yukio attempted to take the impact but was flipped over at the very last second. '_Fucking hero Complex.' _Samantha cursed. "What didn't you tell Logan?"

"Nothing all information relevant to the job was given, we expected resistance but nothing of this caliber."

"Well, clearly you were missed informed."

"The enemies of Clan Yashida are numerous, we can not be expected to be able to prepare for all of them, especially with thee mercenaries."

"You have no idea who we are dealing with?" She growled.

"I have an idea, but I pray I am mistaken." Samantha tackled Yukio just as bullet was about to enter her skull, she managed to dodge the hail of bullets and gain cover behind thick tree.

"Pineapple surprise!" A voice yelled before a grenade rolled next to them. Samantha apaparated away as it exploded 'That should do it! Come on down Dom. They came out on the other side of the road, Samantha was missing pat of leg but she stood without giving away she was injured, the splinched muscle was already reforming. Yukio produced two sai from her kimono sleeves.

"Kusanagi-san, are you able to fight?"

"Can, will, and itching too." She growled, jumping onto the obvious assassin. He dressed in a red and black body suit, with a great many pockets. He had two katanas on his back.. She quickly removed the head from the body and removed his arms from his body. Blood covered her completely. The head of her attacker rolled away slowly

"Holy crap!" the head cried out before the white eyes locked onto her. "Oh my god! Dom! It's a lady-Bub. Wolvie had a kid! Dibs on being the godfather!"

"Can it, Wade! I'm busy." Samantha turned to watch Yukio's opponent, a woman with black hair and pale skin, a black dot covered her left eye, she wore a black form-fitting cat suit. Her eyes were what caught her attention, those cold ice blue eyes, her eyes. Slowly she reached out her right arm and whispered **"Bombarda…" **a flash of light emanated from her hand and impacted the ground in at the two fighters feet. Yukio jumped back avoiding, but the assassin was blown away. The woman landed safely on her feet a few feet away from the explosion. She was lucky and the woman knows it. Samantha barely had time to register the two Uzi's that the woman was aiming as her body weaved itself around the lead rounds. Yukio rushed the assassin with hopes of capturing her, however, luck was still on her side. One of the bullets bounced off Samantha's adamatium claws and hit Yukio right leg, dodging the bodies natural momentum was easy enough for the trained assassin, avoiding the claws of a teenager with a grudge… not so much. At her closest Samantha had barely managed to cut Dom's cheek. The flash bang that separated the two went unnoticed until its detonation, Samantha though was particularly effected thanks to her heightened senses, leading her to collapse in near shock.

"Stabby juniors gonna be real mad, Dom! Time for a bathroom break!" Yukio threw her say at the immobile Domino only to be blocked by the relimbed mercenary's katana. He picked her up and teleported away in a purple poof.

Slamming her fist on the pavement, Yukio pulled her phone from her pocket and pressed the dial tone. Hopefully Lady Yashida would receive her distress signal in time.

-March 21st, 1999 Yashida tower, Agarashima 6:45pm

The years had taken their toll on the lady of house Yashida. At the age of thirty-eight white hairs had become prominent too early… Through the years she had made peace with her mistakes and had come to understand her regrets, though they plagued her. Her most prominent mistake would always be driving Logan away her, Kazuri, her Wolverine, especially after she learned of the life that grew inside her. Now she stood staring at her city with tears she could not shed, the setting sun coloring the sky in color of fire reflected by the crystalline rivers that ran through it. It felt like a lifetime had passed since she took a walk through those beautiful streets without fear, since she married Noburu and his death at Logan's hands for harming. The wind shifted lightly, the door closed with a heavy slam, Keniuchio had been on edge for a number of weeks, since the first attempt on her life by these so called assassins. She turned around and noticed him in his silver armor though without his helmet she could still see the scar Logan had left eighteen years earlier. His face had suffered a nearly continues scowl ever since. As their eyes met he bowed lightly.

[Report.]

[All six vehicles have been attacked, computes show them going offline at the same time. Yukio-san was recovered with something interesting…]

[Interesting, Keniuchio? What about the woman Logan sent over?] She asked, with veiled worry.

[That is what is interesting Mariko-Sama. It would be best if you simply see it for yourself.] With another bow he exited the terrace. Mariko looked back at her once more, a gentle breeze blew as if nudging her inside.

Agarashima had stood for centuries as home for the Yashida clan and had never fallen to enemies from within or without and every generation had brought greater improvements to its fortification. Her grandfather raised the name of Yashida to new heights with his busyness enterprises and great honor. He built the building the clan was currently residing in, an tower of concrete and steel on the mountainside with few entrance that were easily defendable from the inside. It was for, a fact, built for modern day siege, if it ever came to that. The infirmary was constructed deeper into the mountain for to preserve the injured. Marko often visited the infirmary to show her appreciation to those who sacrifice themselves in her name. A nurse guided her first to Yukio's room, where she found her slightly struggling to get on the wheelchair. [How many times are you going to return with a cast, Yukio-Chan?] Yukio glared at her ever so slightly.

[She got lucky.] she said finally plopping herself on the wheelchair. [They had surprise on their side.]

[I would say you were the one with the luck. The bullet missed your artery.]

[But cracked the bone, I know.] Yukio smiled, but it faded quickly. [Have you seen her yet?]

[Kusanagi-san? No, not yet. Ken tells me there was something interesting about her.] Yukio nudged her head to the corner table, a manila envelope with the girl's name sat on it, Mariko pulled out various x-rays.

[Her bone are completely covered in adamantium, she also has a healing factor and lastly she has three bones hiding in her arms. Mariko eyes widened as she stared at the file in her hands.] With a sad smile Yukio rolled closer to her friend. [If its any consolation, she was born nearly a year and half after Logan left.] Tears accumulated at the edges of Mariko's vision,

[Do you know who the mother is?]

[No.]

[What is her current status?]

[Sedated while her body heals.]

Mariko closed her eyes, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. What would she tell Kirika? What would she tell her daughter? For nineteen years she had told her daughter about the Kazuri her grandfather met at the bottom of a well, how he had protected and always would protect the family like her uncle Ken, and how he was the father that went away to protect them from the countless enemies he had amassed throughout his long life; and there lying a few rooms away was her sister of another mother with more stories about her father than Mariko could tell her daughter. Even with the passing sorrow Mariko as head of clan Yashida would tell her daughter the truth, before she learned it from someone who wished to do her harm, but first she would meet Logan's child. [What can you tell me about her?]

* * *

Samantha was alone in a world of black trees and red skies. Well, not alone. A woman's voice, hollowed like the trees around her, carried with the wind echoed all around her. _'Once upon a time, beneath the ancient stars of night, a prince found a girl who lived amongst the bones of the dead. A rare and dangerous creature, gathering to her all manner of darkness…'_ bones sprouted from the ground, the shadows flowed around her happily dancing under the scarlet star light.

'_A wicked girl. '_ They tightened around her.

'_A lovely girl.'_ Caressed her skin.

'_Born with murder in her blood. She should never have been found.'_ Light sorrow filled its tone. '_The prince, you see, was not a good man, he was not good because he was lonely.'_ The shadows retreated pooling like blood in front till they became the shape of a man. '_Driven to do desperate things in the name of his heart. So for his heart his heart he decided to play a game,' _The creature's shadowed hands gripped Samantha's shoulders drawing her in. Her claws cut the infinite number of tendrils that dragged her into the shadowed body. _'… and take her…_' the pull became stronger _'… and take her…' _until the darkness pulled her in, drowning out the world of scarlet starlight. _'Until she was his… or so he thought._ ' Two pairs of hand gripped by the arms pulling back. A cry she had only heard once before devastated her capture, the cry of a phoenix… but it was different like the memory of an echo long since dead. One pair of hands pulled her close and the other released her as they ignited into green flames. _'You see, the girl's very being belonged to another, to… a mother of sorts…_' The voice was coming from behind her. _'My child, my gift, never fear, for I am forever with you…'_ With that the arms released her and the cry of the phoenix purged the world of shadows.

* * *

Samantha's eyes open as the final rays of sunlight trickle away, her surroundings remind her of her room at the facility, bare white walls with a mirror and a metal door. She stared at her reflection, at her chalk white skin, at the tattoos that marked her as an animal, at the ice blue eyes she shared with that woman. Anger surged through her veins, but wasn't like the anger she had used as a weapon for such a long time, no, this was the anger that led her to torture Bellatrix, to face her godfather murderer alone; the anger that clouded thoughts and drove impulsiveness. She was certain that she was emotionally compromised, but those were thoughts for another time for when she was certain she was safe. She moved to stand but found herself restrained to the bed, metal cuffs held both her wrists. The door opened and in came Yukio with an unreadable expression, but her heart was beating at an accelerated rate… her wounded leg was in a cast; and behind her came a woman in her late thirties, with graying black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She stood at one point five meters tall and dressed in a black kimono traditionally worn for funerals. Samantha knew who the woman was but waited for her to speak, she had no control here and even if she couldn't die she knew that there were fates worse than death. [As you know, my name is Yashida Mariko, but you, have me at a disadvantage Kusanagi-san… you see I find it strange how no record of you existed prior to my conversation with Logan-san, and I believe it to be rather rude how you know who I am but Logan-san has decided to lie to me about your true identity, don't you?] The news was not really surprising considering how paranoid Logan was about protecting her… maybe he felt responsible for her suffering… she didn't know and she didn't really care either.

[My name is Samantha Wu. She said plainly, Logan sent me as the vanguard while he dealt with things I'm not at liberty to talk about, Yashida-Sama.]

[What is your relation to Logan-san?]

[He is my biological father.]

Moments passed in complete silence passed. Mariko stared at her and Samantha stared right back waiting for her employer to continue to question her. Truths and half-truths would always protect anything if said in a certain way. Mariko's face flashed through a number of emotions before settling for a neutral look, her eyes however told Samantha enough, the woman saw her as a betrayal on Logan's part, this would mean that she was right and Logan had been hiding something, Mariko still loved him, and her existence was just a reminder of what could have been. Out the corner of her eye she could see Yukio ever so slightly fidgeting as if fighting herself to move closer to Mariko and somehow produce some type of comfort. [Who is your mother?]

[Never had the pleasure of meeting her. She placed me in an orphanage soon after I was born.]

[And where was Logan?]

[As far as I can tell he had no knowledge of my existence until this past October.]

She seemed to visibly relax after hearing her. [You should rest. Tomorrow you will meet your ward and my chief of security at dawn.] Mariko grabbed something from Yukio's hand and moved towards Samantha, two small clicks and the restraints fell away. Mariko quickly left the room and was closely followed by Yukio. Knowing she was safe as she could be Samantha closed her eyes and slowly drifted into memory. Her hand slowly crept to the silver pendant only to notice it wasn't there but by then it was too late.

\- _December 8__th__, 1996 The Facility_

_Month of programing paid off her body had adapted to the stress of combat faster than any of them had anticipated, every beast was killed with the same speed and raw brutality Weapon X had demonstrated all those decades ago. They had bonded adamantium to her claws and were discussing the possibility of adding it to the entirety of her skeletal structure. Today would be the day she would meet her handler, her name was Kimura. She couldn't remember what had been ordered of her but she clearly remembered what she did to her handler after seeing Laura in such a state, Kimura was on her knees her mouth being pried open and her middle claw entering her mouth… Zander was not happy… but Kimura would fear her and by extension fear Laura._

-March 22nd, 1999 Xavier institute for Gifted Youngsters 10:00am

Jean hadn't slept, and it was showing. The professor had called them in the middle of the night with some very exiting news they were going to visit the Institutes, sister school run by a woman named Yui Sasaki in northern japan, but that wasn't the reason why she hadn't slept, no things hadn't been going well for the few weeks, and things with Rogue were bothering her, well the problem was really with Samantha… they hadn't really talked since Halloween had made it clear that she would continue to be hostile until things were resolved, though she was glad Sam hadn't told Rogue what happened.

Everyone was exited to visit Japan and meet new mutants, except for Kurt who seemed anxious to get on the Blackbird and get the trip over with. She briefly wondered I if he knew something, but just wrote it off as Kurt being nervous meeting new people. "Now X-Men it will be a considerably long flight but I must implore you to be on your best behavior Miss Sasaki is a dear old friend of mine and an expert in the mutant genome." He sighed knowing that all of them, except Jean, would in some way or another would find a way to commence an international incident. Jean was certain Scott would be the first one to actually start something especially if he felt his authority being challenge, which was bound to happen; next would be Evan or Kurt when they found something 'rad'. Rogue would probably hang out in the most isolated area she could find… and probably call Sam just to chat. Kitty would find whoever was the hottest guy and hover around him most of the time. Jean herself would have to see what the institute had to offer before making any decisions. As they boarded the jet she frowned at the sudden surge of emotion that just hit her, every time they happened it when Sam was in some kind of danger or in pain but this was different it was as if there was a hurricane inside her tearing her apart, and as soon as it came it banished replaced with confusion and then anger, if she concentrated hard enough Jean swore she could images but it almost immediately zapped her energy. She stumbled but scot was there to catch her.

"Whoa, Jean, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired."

Scott scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well get some sleep on the black bird. Can't have you nodding off when we meet professor Sasaki."

She thanked him and made her way to the back of the Blackbird, were there were four bunks to choose from.

-March 22nd, 1999 Outskirts of Tokyo 11;00pm

Domino wasn't one to regret much, but she had list of things that would forever haunt her, among them would be the death of her husband and partnering up with Deadpool, but above all else she always regretted abandoning her daughter. So there she was tuning out whatever nonsense Wade kept on babbling about and stared at the silver pendant in her hand. The woman she had fought the day earlier was not what she had expected when she left her baby at the orphanage, she dreaded to imagine what life was given to her after she left her. It had seemed so right back then but… she knew the price Logan had to pay to get those claws… and her kid had gone through the same thing… she wanted to cry, but she couldn't not when Black Mamba, Lady Deathstike,, Sabertooth, and the newcomer Daken were awaiting their employer. So she just stared at the silver pendant and hoped she got a chance to talk with her again. She was broken from her thought thanks to Wade a chicken at her, the feathery menace glided onto her lap and she froze. Its beady eyes stared at as if looking at her very soul… another regret was admitting her phobia to the biggest asshole on the fucking planet. She gulped slightly and stared at Wade. "You ass." She whispered .

" You know what they say: You cant spell assassin without sin, and twice the ass."

A/N: So that's the end of chapter five, comment, review, suggest things, feel free pm if you want. Ideas are welcome

And to the guy that asked me asked me about claws on her feet the answer is no, that's X-23 thing.

,


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: Master of Games

-March 22nd, 1999 Agarashima, Miyago prefecture 5:00am

Samantha awoke with ringing in her and bright lights shining behind shadowed figures, her hands were bound to the bolted to the concrete floor. A fist impacted her skull once then twice, she remained motionless. They had removed her clothing not that she had anything she could use against them in a paper-thin hospital gown, not that she cared but it would be the first and last insult she would suffer at the hands of whoever the fools were. The next blow came from a bat, the leader she would assume, he stank of cheap cigars and even cheaper perfume. "Had a nice nap gaijin?" He laughed, and four others laughed with him, one man snorted behind, another gulped in the corner. A leader but not the one who planned her kidnaping. "Cute girl, you're going to tell us wha-" his face was a hair breath away from hers, her wrists twisted her middle claw slid upwards severing the chain that linked one cuff with the other, she cut low severing his left foot, she needed information and he would give it to her eventually. In one swift motion she frees her legs and barreled towards toward the light. The thugs in the room stood in shock until she cut the lights engulfing the room in darkness. Her captors huddled around their wounded leader, ignorant of the fate they would suffer, she could see them but their purely human eyes could never penetrate black that surrounded them. [Kill the bitch!] the leader cried. She could hear a few panicked breaths and the erratic beating of their hearts. She could smell the abstract fear and sweat.

The door burst open and in came a man donning silver armor, he stood around 1.98 meters tall, He quickly spotted Samantha lurking in the and charged. Like a predator the girl identified him as the largest threat and did the same. Keniuchio dodged her attacks, her attacks were the same as her father's… or so he thought, for a split second he watched as her body shifted its stance, her speed drastically improved under his mask he could feel a true challenge, an opponent worthy of his blade… He was quickly put on the defensive, the more rage her eyes showed her strikes became stronger. Every few swipes her claws would pierce armor cutting deep into him. He was getting weaker and the girl knew it. What had started as a test quickly became something more akin to a duel, if she had a katana it would have be eternally more entertaining. He needed an equalizer, gathering energy in his leg he sent a devastating kick to her abdomen, the force of which sent her through the wall, she fell three floors before impacting the ground bellow.

Adrenaline flushed through her system forcing her damaged tissue mend itself at accelerated pace, in seconds she was on her feet. The sky was clear as the first rays of sunlight seeped over the compound's stone walls, a shadow grew at a rapid speed, but she didn't move, she waited for the last possible second before evading to left and digging her claws at the samurai's side. The world slowed and blades clashed, blood trickled down her left hand while her right held the blade above her head. Their eyes met, Samantha could see the realization dawn on him, he had underestimated her, with her final attack she had pieced his lung but avoided the heart, and for moment he saw humanity in her ice blue eyes, pity for a slow and painful death, but in a flash her eyes became dead once more. Twelve guards clad in black ballistic armor surrounded them with weapons ranging from blades to machine-guns, on their right shoulders clan Yashida symbol was printed in a contrasting white. Seeing she was surrounded Samantha lifted her hands slightly above her head, her adamantium claws sunk back into her body slowly. Heard the sound of metal meeting stone, out the corner of her eye she watched how the silver clad samurai leaned his weight on the blades grip. Her eyes trailed up her bloody left arm. A familiar voice shouted its outrage.

The crowed parted to allow their lady passage, Mariko Yashida did not look pleased nor did the woman behind her. Mariko was in sleeping clothes and her hair was undone. The other woman had [What is the meaning of this?] Mariko shouted, her hands were balled tightly glaring at the samurai with a great level of anger. The samurai glared back, but it had little effect on her. [Have you no words, Keniuchio?]

[I am protecting… my family] He responded in ragged breaths.

[Protect us?] Her anger increased steadily, but was hidden in a mask of cold fury. [I have told you time and time again that you would never spill the blood of our allies in my house!] She lifted her hand signaling the men to lower their weapons, with another gesture she signaled two of them to help Keniuchio. [Take him top the infirmary and make sure he stays there. He is of no use to us in his current condition.] They nodded and left. She turned to the rest of them. [Continue your duties and be on alert Keniuchio incompetence may have given our enemies time to infiltrate the compound.] All the while Samantha stood unmoved observing the woman that stood besides her employer with critical eyes. She had long flowing black hair, with kind black eyes, the similarity between the two were there, but what caught her attention was her unwavering stare the woman directed at her hands. There was familiarity in her eyes as if she had seen them before. Mariko stood in front of Samantha with a purely diplomatic face that was met with her own blank face. [I apologize on behalf of Keniuchio. As head of security he was supposed to meet later in the morning.] Mariko's eyes darted to her companion. [This is to be your charge. My daughter, KIrika Yashida.]

Samantha bowed politely. [A pleasure to meet you Yashida-sama] She smiled in return. Something in Samantha's head was floating in the back of her mind, something Logan said…

[It is a pleasure to meet you…] She paused as if to find the right word, she extended her hand and three bone like spikes slowly popped out. "Imoto." for a moment the word's meaning didn't register… then it did, 'little sister'. Samantha's façade broke ever so slightly an eyebrow, she would have 'words' with Logan.

-March 22nd 1999 Osaka prefecture 5:10am

Logan had a bad feeling, the type feeling that usually meant that someone wanted him dead and knew how to do it, but that was beside the point, at the moment he was surrounded by half a dozen ninjas clad in red. "One time," he mutters, "can't I come to Japan without being attacked by fucking Ninjas!"

-March 22nd, 1999 Sasaki Institute for Higher learning 8:00am

The sun was high but the air was cold, and like many Monday mornings the students of Xavier's School for gifted youngsters there was an early morning drill. The difference would be that their opponents wouldn't be a Danger Room androids but the students of Sasaki and former X-Man, Shiro Yoshida. There were six of them Kwannon was the leader, her eyes were black with golden irises and her hair was dyed a deep shade of purple, her psychic abilities were limited greatly to her Psionic projections, mostly katanas and other blades, and empathy; her second in command was the masked mutant Kuan-Yin, his controlled electromagnetism, he was matched by his brother Shen, wore the same mask as his brother; then came Aimi Yoshida Shiro's daughter, she controlled Shadow Matter allowing her to teleport around the field; And her aunt Leyu Yoshida who had similar powers as those of her brother; and finally there was Takeo a telepath.

Scott and Kwannon got along better with each other than Jean had originally anticipated, they were evenly matched when it came to leadership and would often go after each other while training. Kurt and Aimi loved to race around each other. Kitty and Leyu would often times be found in each others company, talking about music and clothes, which would often lead to them arguing. Shen and Kuan-Yin could be found floating around each other in silent contemplation. Rogue could be found under a tree reading whatever book she brought with her. Takeo just floated around Jean, starring at her from afar, which she was uncomfortable with.

Charles Xavier was certain that if Logan had been watching he would have them running drills in the Danger Room until the he was satisfied with their skill, and that would never happen. Sasaki's team had them out maneuvered using the terrain to box them in. Takeo was stronger than Jean that much she was certain of, her telekinetic abilities were no match to what he could do with his mind, Shen and Kuan-Yin made Spyke's spikes useless., Kwannon had Scott pinned in a chokehold. Kitty was unconscious, Kurt was exhausted, and Rogue was battling Aimi using Sunpyre's powers. All and all Charles' was pleased to see mutants sharing bettering themselves in a controlled and safe environment. He continued to watch the battle from Yui's office in peace until the door opened, the door opened and he met Yui's black eyes. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk privately since the Blackbird landed.

"Why are you here, Charles?" Her voice is laced with accusation. Charles noted how she dyed her hair in a dark red, bofore

"Is it wrong to wish for my students to meet other mutants?" he asked smiling.

"If that were your motivation you would have informed me of your visit weeks ago. Now I ask again; why are you here?"

Charles sighed, Yui was always a smart woman. "There is a mutant who's visiting the country. She's prone to violence."

"And powerful, if you're here."

"Yes, but that's not the problem what's inside on is even more so…"

"So, one of your X-Men has wondered away from the nest…"

"She was never my X-Man she is friendly with some of my students but outside of that she tends to stay away from telepaths."

"What makes her so dangerous?"

"She has recently to my knowledge experienced a break with reality, if she were to loose control in a public place and expose us…"

"I see, where exactly is she staying? I can have Shiro pick her up."

"According to Logan, Agarashima." He said his arms crossed. "But it would be unwise to do so, she might lash out if she feels that we are trying to trap her, in which case, she might ally with Erik just to spite us."

"A dilemma indeed, Shiro wouldn't want to abduct one of his cousin's guest." She looked out the window. "It would seem that my students are the victors."

"True, but mine held their own."

* * *

Jean was tired and a bit bruised but was better off than most. Her hair was dirty and her suit was ripped, whatever was happening had Sam had stopped halfway through morning training allowing her to fight back somewhat decently. She watched Takeo as he walked away with the rest of his group, the twelve-year old boy had an air that brought chills down her spine. The other X-Men sat on the floor resting before going on with the day. Scott invaded her view, he had a determined look on his face that looked borderline frustrated, parts of his uniform were clearly sliced off, a bruise was forming under his visor and his lower lip was busted. "Hey." She greeted, her fatigue easily noticeable in her voice.

"Are you feeling alright?" She nodded absentmindedly, Scott could see that her mind was far away. "You were a bit out of it during training." She nodded once more as if willing herself awake, with a plainly fake smile.

"I'm just tired Scott."

"You've been acting strange since Friday… Jean, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He a hand on her right shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Scott's got a point," Kitty cut in. "so like what's the deal?" Out of all of them Kitty was in the best condition having phased through most attacks but had phased one too many times. "Does it have something to do with Sam?"

Jean was getting a bit frustrated, Kitty was the one that had seen her collapse that October night and had promised her that she would keep it quiet until it was actually relevant, "Kitty." Jean warned, glaring at her slightly confused expression.

"What about Sam?" Rogue said standing up. Most of Rogue's suit was charred but she was relatively unharmed, just a few scrapes from when she was blasted down by Sunpyre. Her loyalty to Samantha was strong, she was Rogues first real friend since the whole mutant madness had started and had lost her trust once. For some reason that Jean couldn't really understand Rogue was extremely protective of Samantha and often would go out of her way to get in between Jean and Samantha when she tried to get close.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me." Rogue pushed herself closer to Jean getting in her face.

"It's nothing, now please take a step back." She was feeling trapped. Kurt saw this and discreetly moved away from the group.

"Maybe we should all calm down." Evan said putting himself between his two teammates. Scott tried pulling Rogue away but was quickly shrugged off, she glared at Jean once before leaving.

"So… what about Samantha?" Scott asked with a slightly annoyed expression.

Jean huffed and walked away. She needed some space and she knew her team didn't understand that.

-March 22nd, 1999 Agarashima city, 2:00pm

Samantha watched her sister interact with people… it was strange how everyone knew Kirika's name, how everyone was so familiar and friendly towards her, but as soon as their eyes met her own ice blue they glared at her, she ignored them. Their eyes meant nothing to her, their words meant nothing to her, their existence meant nothing to her. In her joy Kirika was blind to the glare they sent at Samantha when she introduced her as her sister. "Daken." She heard one child whisper once they had gotten farther away; the most direct translation she could find would be mongrel, the other was a form of slang for someone of mixed blood. Clearly the people of Agarashima knew nothing of Lady Yashida's former fiancé or these words would be directed at Kirika… no they wouldn't Mariko had too much pull for people to even glare at the girl.

Other than the people she found Agarashima to be a rather beautiful place, its buildings sat on the water and very few roads existed, the air was clean and she could barely hear the purr of a few motors. The water was clear enough to see its bottom, which made her a tad bit nervous. It wasn't that she couldn't swim, it was more the fact that her skeleton weighed over a hundred pounds and she would sink like a stone; and the gilly weed incident hadn't really proved her to be the best of swimmers. Once they stepped on ferry and found the a pair of chairs Samantha closed her eyes and let her senses expand, there were twelve other people on the ship, their heartbeats normal she couldn't smell any outward signs of aggression, for the moment they were safe. She opened her eyes and observed Kirika's outfit, a green jacket with a white shirt and loose jeans. Samantha herself had decided that covering the tattoos on her face would garner less attention, she wore the black leather jacket and gloves over a grey t-shirt, The thermo-optic camouflage rested on her skin, its visor pulled her hair back like a pair of sun glasses. [How much further?] She asked. Even at Hogwarts she wasn't one to sit idle when she could be moving about.

[Not much, just two more stops.] Kirika then turned to looked at her. [Tell me a story.] This caught Samantha by surprise, her eyes opened and out of the corner of her eyes she stared blankly at her half-sister's expectant look. Samantha's impression initial of Kirika was simple, though a generally serious individual, when in contact with someone she felt a sense of kinship she would act like more childlike in an effort to gain something, in other words simple manipulation. What could she say? Kirika knew about mutants but there was no indication that she knew anything about the world of magic, and that was not a chapter she looked forward to facing once more.

[I don't have one.] Taking it as a cue to leave the past where it was, Kirika quickly started talking about her life, about the uncle that taught her how to fight, about the other uncle who was a national hero that resented her family for some reason or another; about how Yukio for a long time was the closest thing she had to a sister; but the one thing she wouldn't stop talking about the Kazuri. She idolized Logan, but also resented him… it was clear in her eyes that familiar feeling of abandonment, the one Samantha herself had felt for a better part of her life. For second Samantha feel something pull at the edges of her mind. _'You know that look.'_ It whispers. _'You have seen it in the mirror often enough.' _It drawls before being pushed back by a by something outside her mind.

True panic, that accursed feeling she had forgotten in the Facility, gripped her harder than the chains they had used to restrain her. Samantha mind races as thoughts joined together looking for an answer to what could possibly be trying to enter her mind, till a stray memory halted her; the entirety of her fifth year she had struggled to find the same answer, Voldemort had entered her mind and tortured her with visions of people being killed and eaten by his pet snake. Voldemort the man that had taken away everything had found his way back into her mind, for an instant that primal sense of fear is reflected on her face, Kirika notices and cautiously rest her arm on Samantha's shoulder, snapping her of away from those thoughts.

Kirika debates if she should comment but decides against it. The ferry slowed to a stop, people came and left it. Neither noticed the woman with chalk white skin pass them by, nor how she stopped for a second before walking away. [Mother used to tell me stories…] she stated slowly, almost nervously. […it was so long ago that I can not remember the tale but I do remember what it represented. A warrior without fear lacks the drive to push forward and will fall to stupidity before time.] She took a deep breath. [Don't feel shame because your afraid, use your fear to protect what is precious to you.]

A hint of a smile crawled its way onto Samantha's face. [Your words are wise.] But the fear remained, she shrugged Kirika's arm off. The ship shifted from side to side in a gentle rocking motion, minutes passed slowly in silence. Once more the ferry stopped. Kirika was the first to stand with Samantha following behind her.

[This way.] She led her down busy streets to eventually stopping at what appeared to be an arcade. Samantha felt a spike of irritation surge through her. She had half a mind to ask her half-sister if she was stupid or was pretending to be. Kirika smiled at and disappeared into the darkness. Samantha moves to follow but found reality peeling away taking her back to place where the crimson stars shown brightly and land was covered in bones '_Comfort offered so effortlessly.'_ Its tone is bored and hollow, it sounded male. '_But you are still alone. We are still alone… even me listening to every mind in the world. Every mind weeping and loving and screaming and dying. And it never quiets' _He sounds pained, the world shook at the sheer volume of his voice, _'Oh, God. Please, I wish it would quiet!'_ then it stops and Samantha can feel its eyes on her. She looked behind her to see crooked castle in the distance, a distorted version of Hogwarts. _'Your so quiet… My wicked lovely girl.'_ She felt a shadowy tendril slither up her back. _'What comfort will you offer me?_' It rested on her shoulder, reflexively she turned and found herself back in the real world face to face with a man with a very angular face and a tall and long black Mohawk, he had a smile that reminded her of a predator. He smelled of nothing.

[Are you alright?] The air became heavy with pheromones, unconsciously she let her guard slip. But she was ready for it. She had demonstrated the ability once during her tenure at the Facility. Samantha shifted her weight and focused her strength in her right hand. She placed said hand on his chest and pushed back sending him into the water. She rushed into arcade wanting to avoid whatever scandal would follow but her instincts were going wild. There were so many horrendous scents that she could barely follow Kirika's. turn after turn she failed to find her charge. Until out of the corner of her eyes she spotted her waiving her over to play some shooting game. Without a second thought Samantha pulled Kirika with her.

"Is there a back entrance?" She asked the squirming form of her half-sister.

[Why are you talking like that?]

"Smaller chance of them understanding me. Now, is there a back entrance?"

"Yes."

"Take me to it." She paused noticing the door open and the scentless man enter the arcade, bones were coming out of his knuckles and she could see the animal in his eyes. "Now."

Sensing the urgency in Samantha's voice she began to run at much faster pace. Kirika knew the city, so they ran. "Where are we going?"

"Back to your mother's estate."

For the better part of half an hour the duo made her way towards land. Samantha noted the lack of lookouts that she had expected that either Mariko or Yukio would send out. The wind shifted and she could smell the Sabertooth's bloody stench, it was getting closer and coming from behind them. Samantha began to run faster and so did Kirika. A sudden explosion from the west nearly threw the duo off balance. It took a few seconds to register but when Kirika finally did she stopped. Samantha had to lift her up and carry her the remainder of the way. Samantha understood what had happened, the Yashida home had been attacked and new plans were already formulating in her head. When they finally reached the car she threw Kirika in the back seat before getting into the drivers chair and took off. Escaping the into the magical world was chief among them.

-March 22nd 1999 Dorogakure Inn Tokyo prefecture 7:00pm

In the four hours of travel Kirika hadn't said a word, her skin was ashen and her eyes completely red. Samantha had to drag her out of the car and into the very well named inn her magic had guided her too. Its wards kept all non accompanied muggles out so at they would be safe. Getting a room had been easy a soon as she showed them the Black family signet ring and food and clothing where provided as an added bonus. The inn was small in size but held a very rustic beauty and even had a thermal bath to relax in later. The room only had one bed, which she allowed Kirika to take.

Samantha's cellphone began to vibrate in her back pocket, the number understandably was blocked. "Hello?"

[Samantha? It's Yuriko.]

[What happened?]

[Mariko was right to suspect that the estate had been infiltrated… we were attacked. Harada and most of the security force are dealing with the invaders.]

[Is Mariko alright?]

[She is fine, we're currently moving to safe house-] A struggle could be heared over the line.

[Samantha this is Mariko how's Kirika?]

[Nearly catatonic, it would be best if you talked with her.]

[Listen, whatever she tells you, you must keep her hidden.] she could hear the borderline panic in her tone. [The enemy is focused on us, keeping us separate is the best course of action.]

[I agree, now I'm handing the phone over to Kirika so you can explain it to her.] With that she pressed the phone to Kirika's ear. Kirika blinked a few times before se finally spoke.

"Kaa-chan?" in an instant the phone was snatched away from her hand and cries off joy could be heared. Samantha watched as the girl talked endlessly before she felt that presence in the back of her head pull her back into the crimson star world. She was back, surrounded by dead trees in what felt like the forbidden forest. The shadow prince sat on a burned tree. '_Lovely Samantha, my Samantha'_

"No"

'_Welcome home'_

"This isn't real."

'Real enough.' He said leaning in, his head alone was bigger than her body, his pointed chin nearly scraped the floor. _'Dreams are the only realities that matter, Samantha. Dreams keep a mans soul alive.'_ Without warning Samantha launched herself at him and dug her claws into its chest. He rested his body on the chair with an amused expression on his face. '_No pretense. No second thoughts, your mind is so…clean.' _

"Stop talking." She orders. His face is in front of hers inches away.

'_Make me'_ He waits and watches. _'Or not_.' For some reason she stops and pulls her claws out.

"What do you want?"

'_You wouldn't like to know who I am?'_

"You are all the same, users, manipulators, pain makers."

'_Not me. Not yet.'_

Samantha's eyes narrow but she waits. "Fine. Your name."

'Some call me the Gamesmaster'

"What do you call yourself?"

'_I don't know my name anymore. I lost it, somewhere. I think you understand how easy that is to do. To misplace pieces of yourself here and there… I hear everyone, Samantha. Every mind six billon. I can't… turn it off. All I can do is… focus… on people. If I concentrate. I can be at peace.' _He sags in his throne. _' I can… rest just a little.'_ Samantha pushes off him trying to gain some distance but he reaches out to her, his tendrils wrap around her. 'Let me focus on you.' He whispers 'You and no other. I have been following your life for such a long time already. Be my peace.' He drew her closer to his exposed heart. 'There is an entire **world** I could give you.'

"No." She answers in an ending note. He loses the amusment in his eyes.

'Sa_y "no" again_.' He challenged. '_Say it until you run out of breath.' He tightened his grip 'Say it to me. Say it to the rest of the world.'_ He growls. _'But you will never own yourself, Samantha. It doesn't matter what you do, someone will always be waiting to draw you in. To control you and you will let them. Because that's all you know. Born a slave always a slave it doesn't matter if the chains fall away you'll put them on again. I can give you whatever you want. '_

"All I want is to be free."

'_No, that's not what you really want' _he pauses smiling 'B_ut I could give you that too. I could give you love.' _He squeezed her heart. And pain erupted from her very soul.

For a second Samantha looses hope, but the echo of the phoenix bathes the world in green light purging the shadows away. and awakening her to a moon lit room where Kirika was fast asleep. She stood from her chair and walked to the window, those white stars gleamed ever so brightly. He was wrong he had to be wrong she could change. She glares at a distant shadow.

"Watch me."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoyed, and feel free to review or PM.

Sorry about the late update was distracted watching Daredevi.


	7. Chapter 6-5

A/N: This chapter is really just a retelling of the past chapter from the multiple P.O.V. of the assassins. And a to say that I'm going to be extremely busy for the next two weeks.

And outside of one instance P.O.V. does not stand for '_Pool-o-Vision'_

Thank you for reading and enjoy.

Chapter VI.v: Assassins Sight

-March 22nd 1999 The Yashida Estate, Agarashima, Miyago prefecture 5:05am

_Lady Deathstrike_:

The Yashida clan had been gathering strength for decades with their enterprises intruding on greatly on Oyama Heavy Industries profits, but that wasn't why she was there waiting for an opening in their ancestral home, evidence had been supplied by her employer about the Yashida's interest with adamantium before and during Shingen's reign drew her in, the fact that the current head had nearly been married to the man that stole her fathers legacy were what made her stay. The tower that rose from the side of the mountain was impenetrable but the estate that it shadowed had many openings she was just waiting for the right one to present itself. At exactly 5:08am the guard left the wall and like a small wave ten men clad in black and red began the infiltration. Their mission was simple… weaken the clan enough for her employer to siege the estate, and in in a moment of lucidity the fool mercenary had suggested something rather brilliant, what would work as a better diversion and a crippler than plastic explosive. She hoped Logan would be there when they detonated the bombs, just to watch him cradle Mariko Yashida as she slowly bled to death before ripping her birth right from his bones. With the explosives in place, she decided to observe who she would have to thank for the most splendid opportunity.

With practiced grace she made her way to the bustling courtyard, she watched quietly as the guards surrounded two figures one she knew through prior dealing his name was Keniuchio Harada, Shingen's bastard son, he wore his bright silver armor but was clear that he was bleeding. Then she saw HER and her blood went cold. She was scantly dressed just in a bloody hospital gown that revealed much of her chalk white skin, tattoos adorned her face but what truly surprised her were those utterly familiar claws, a quick scan from her wrist band had confirmed her fears, Logan had used her father technology to empower one of his offspring. Her entire skeletal structure was bonded to the precious metal. It took all her will not to jump down there and slaughter every single thief under Mariko's employ, then kill the girl. Her hands cut into the roof tiles quickly sinking through them. Mariko quickly parted the crowd so she stayed, She watched Keniuchio's outburst and observed how the girl face barely ever shifted its expression, she watched as the abomination calculated her chances of survival against the number of guards, she analyzed the slightest changes in body language and came to a conclusion found satisfactory, the girl was a warrior, not one that deserved respect by any means but more man than the beast her father was. For her services She would give the girl a quick death.

Before she was noticed Yuriko jumped away, escaping the place of that would become the Wolverines grave.

-March 22nd 1999 Agarashima City, Miyago Prefecture 2:12pm

_Black Mamba_:

She stood over another guard corpse, with knee high boots and her black shoulderless dress that parted down her chest. She was so disappointed with the job, the promise of a challenge had been what had brought her across the Pacific Ocean, of course the price her employer had on any of Yashida clan wasn't a bad draw in either, but these guards tasted so… bland. Her tendrils disentangled themselves from the last of the so-called professionals, his last breaths were a euphoric cry for his beloved. Once more the world had given her had given her another tasteless meal. She slowly walked over their corpses towards the window, the ferry carrying the Yashida heir drifted slowly by. It was an ugly rusted green ship. If all went well they would have the girl by sundown and their employer would pleased, in which the Assassin's guild would get a substantial bonus in payment. Bella Donna would hopefully give her something more interesting to do.

_Domino_:

She was surprised when she walked past her daughter without so much as a glance, but she had seen the fear in the girls eyes, it was so deeply ingrained in grained in her very being, she was a far cry of the girl she fought on the back road that danced around her bullets and nearly skewered her. Domino just continued to walk to the back of the old ferry, ignoring that awkward sense of responsibility she usually just waved at as they passed. Her left hand dug into her pocket as she searched for the silver pendant, the small seemingly insignificant trinket that she had left to the girl she had given birth to. This would be the point where her mind would rationalize her decision to leave the girl in London, but knew well enough that it wasn't the time or place, she had a mission which she was getting paid for… hopefully.

She watched the Yashida girl pull her closer to her and whisper something in her ear, the girl pulled herself away slowly but sternly. The duo stop soon came and her role as tracker would be put test. She pushed the button on her communicator alerting Daken of their targets growing proximity. Domino decided that it would be best if she followed, just to make sure her kid didn't do anything too stupid She tipped as she left making sure keep herself up wind to avoid sending.

Domino suddenly stopped… she realized something disturbed her a bit… "I don't even know her name…"

Daken:

He was smirking. For months he had followed the Yashida girl learning her habits, he was going to wait for the opportune moment when the clan would be at its most exposed before taking the girl but Matsu'o was becoming very impatient with his progress or in the mans opinion lack there of. It didn't really bother him in the slightest, in fact the man's rash actions had accelerated events quicker than he had originally anticipated, and for that he was grateful.

He stood watching the arcade entrance till he saw Kirika duck in with her companion seemingly frozen at the door. A minute passed, then two and she stayed motionless with the glass door pressed to her side. Out of sheer curiosity he decided to see what was wrong with the stranger and take them out. Seeing as she wouldn't be moving Akihiro walked over calmly pumping out soothing pheromones to make her complacent but suppressed his natural scent. He placed a hand on her shoulder, she reacted instantly ice blue eyes were on his face. He smiled as her shoulders relaxed [Are you alright?] he asked. He never got his answer, an open palm sent hi stumbling back, as he fell into the water his skull impacted a floating wooden plank disorienting him. When he came to he was at the bottom of the shallow water his right leg stuck under between two rocks; the need for air became an always growing concern. He twisted his leg until he felt it pop out of place, years of training had helped stop himself from crying out and with one violent tug he pilled his leg free. If Akihiro had to thank his father for one thing it would be his healing factor, his leg fixed itself quickly allowing him to use the floor to launch himself out of the water. As soon as his feet met the wooden side walk he rushed into the arcade, his nose was rendered useless by the sea water and the smell of his own blood. He made his way across the arcade to the back entrance where he was certain the Yashida girl and that bitch had escaped through.

Akihiro's sense of smell slowly returned to him as he grew closer to his target. He spotted Creed following them from the rooftops killing look outs as he came by them. The wind shifted making it harder for him to track. An urge to look at his wrist watch pushed him to grin. In less than a minute the plan was to be executed. The explosives detonated, but before he could actually celebrate Creeds body fell from three stories and landed on top of him, snapping every bone in his body.

Deadpool:

"Reader, you're probably wondering what just happened. Am I right? Well let me just say: You want the truth? Well.. YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" He shouted from his beach chair while waiving Dom's sniper rifle. "Okay, Okay, that was a lie… long story short… I just blew Sabes face off, as any responsible godfather should do when their probably goddaughter is in danger. You see, I was clever I waited for the explosion to cover my shot. This will help me in my ultimate goal… to have Wolverine finally accept that, I, Wade Wilson, the Merc with a mouth, kicker of the Beyonder's ass, am the best of his bro's and we will finally have real super-friend team up!"

While the heroic Deadpool continued his rant about his hopes and dreams, he inspired those around him to follow the path of Poolightenment, and his maybe goddaughter rode into the sunset escaping her pursuers… for now…

A/N: Good luck, everybody and as always. Review and PM to share your opinions and possible parings… on second thought PM the pairings.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: Flower of Carnage

-March 25th 1999, Mersey Forest, Cheshire county, England 2:12am

For Hestia Jones the disappearance of Samantha Potter was one of the most earth shattering revelations Dumbledore had announced during the entire span of the war, another came soon after when she, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and Sturgis Podmore were sent to investigate the scene of the crime. She had prepared herself to give the Dursley family a very stern talking to, their negligence could have cost life of an innocent girl and she had very much had it, she had not however prepared herself for the amount of carnage centered in the living room. The Dursley patriarch was missing half of his skull, his wife had her spine broken, and Hestia was certain the child was missing the entirety of his digestive In all honesty she had seen much worse during the first war. She had once been a well decorated Auror, she was the first responder on the scene when Death Eaters massacred the bones family, she had ben the one that had found the remains of Edgar, his wife Gwen, his four children, his brother Adrian and his wife Matilda. She had been the one who found baby Susan Bones hidden in a cupboard that was splattered with her familie's blood and intestines. The memories were scarred forced into her mind, they the reason why she joined the Orders second incarnation, it was why she was currently walking through a forest along with Bill Weasley and Alastor Moody searching for the ruins of some lost house that Granger had discovered after retracing Bellatrix's movements before her abrupt departure from the war.

Mersey Forest had a reputation among the wizarding world, though beautiful some Britain's most dangerous creatures inhabited, the thought mere thought sent chills down Hestia's spine at the number of creature that could be hiding the seemingly calm forest. Against her better judgment she looked up towards the sky, the half-moon barely illuminated the forest around her. Bill was understandably nervous having spent most of the war in Romania impeding Voldemort's forces aces to dragons through political means. The marched in tense silence. "Alastor, why exactly are we here?" Bill finally asked. Moody turned his head to glare at the boy.

"Investigating, Mr. Weasley, as we were told."

"What are we investigating?"

"The reason that a fanatic like Lestrange would suddenly abandon her lord."

"That could be anything!" Bill protested. "She's been in Azkaban for nearly fourteen years, she's insane!"

"And she has waited for Voldemort's return for fourteen years, something broke her obsession something we can use." Hestia reasoned. "B-" The sound of multiple apparitions echoed through out forest. Auror training kicked in almost instantly, she pulled Weasley to the ground as green bolts of magic zoomed over their heads. Moody shot back up in an instant and slammed his staff on the ground sending a wall of glowing white magic at the Death Eaters,

"Go!" He yelled. "Go now!" Hestia nodded to herself, grabbed Bill hoisting him up, and pointed him away from them. Bills scarred complexion was twisted into a mask of fear. Hestia wasn't sure why he was even there to begin with, sure, she understood that he had the know how to train dragons, but dragons were predictable creatures. Humans on the other hand were crazed bloodthirsty beasts that constantly adapted to fit into whatever bloody creature those they consider superior want them to be. For example Fenrir Greyback, as Bill should have already learned, was a monster not commonly found in the modern age, he was in Hestia's opinion the most dangerous type of monster, a monster on a mission. Voldemort offered him prey and so he served the dark lord. The usually easy going Weasley was a good sort, kind, serious at times, and friendly, he was not made for war. A quiet war but it was war non the less. They ran for what felt like hours before spotting a run down shack they could hopefully floo away in. In the distance they heard number of shouts and screams, thankfully non sounded like Mad-Eye.

Just as they reached the edge of the property Bill grabbed her arm bringing her sprint to an abrupt stop. She looked past him before looking at him, waiting for an answer. Bill pulled out his wand and moved it slowly in an upwards spiral. "It's a goblin ward." Sweat started to accumulate as his wand moved faster. "Powerful. I can't break it but I can disrupt it for twelve seconds at most." Bill motioned her to get closer to the barrier. In step they passed into the property. Three semi human werewolves were running in the duo's direction. They stopped at the edge of the property and began to sniff the air, the leader, a particularly wolfish teen had his face mere centimeters from the barrier his eyes full of abstract hatred glared at the spot where Bill was standing.

"Tell Greyback they escaped." He growled. "I'll take the hunter to the Dark Lord." Bill's eyes widened in panic, his mouth opened as if to protest but was stopped when Hestia clamped her hand over his mouth. Her glare was enough to silence him. The three werewolves left soon after. Hestia let out a breath she had been holding in.

"How could we leave him like that?" His voice was hard and hollow, his right hand pushed back his hair.

"It was an order, Bill."

"But we could have…" Sat on the wet ground.

"I know." Hestia turned toward where the decrepit shack once stood, in its pace stood a well kept wooden cabin. Tentatively she moved closer, the door was slightly ajar. The inside of the cabin was a mess, walls were scratched, burn marks on the paint, scrolls and books were scattered on the floor. Slowly she made her way deeper into the cabin until she reached the living room. On the floor there was a single scroll, drops of blood smeared over a single name TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE (HALF-BLOOD). It read in bold letters: MOST ANCIENT HOUSE GAUNT 1900 ONWARDS. All of the names excluding the one marked with the drops of blood. She scanned the room for clues but found none. She was about to leave when she spotted a puddle of dried blood under her left foot, that when she looked up, I AM LORD VOLDEMORT was written in crooked letters in some poor sods blood. "Bloody hell, its an anagram…"

-March 25th 1999, London, England 7:00am

The muggle prime minister stat up straight as three wizards entered his office "Two days ago, I sat in my house hoping that that finally a day would pass without having to clean up your messes." His tone was resigned but the fury was clearly present. "But what happens? Death Eaters target Big Ben, but end destroying the Westminster bridge and, and lets not forget the bloody Ferris wheel and the entirety of the construction crew. It took your people twenty minutes respond."

"We apologize Prime Minister, but you must understand we are also in this war."

"A war that I can't formally acknowledge!" He rose fom his chair. "And was informed had ended eighteen years ago! It took you three years to come to me and admit the origins of the threat." He turned to Dumbledore. "You told me you had a lead months ago, what happened?"

"It being thoroughly investigated by the best minds of this age."

Fudge scoffed. "The Granger girl? Please Albus, she's still a child. The Auror office has more qualifications, her education is limited to Hogwarts."

"Yet she was able to outwit you Inquisitor."

"Enough. What have you found?"

Dumbledore smiled warmly that. "it would be best if this was played close to the heart." His eyes darated at Fudge. "You never know who's listening for the other side, you understand?"

The Prime Minister sighed. He just wanted them out of his office. At least Braddock was keeping him in the loop. "You're dismissed." His hand covered his eyes. He heard the resounding snap of wizard teleportation, when looked up the three wizards were gone. Another knock was heard and before he could reply Alistaire Stuart director of MI-13 made his way towards the incredibly tired Prime Minister. Alistaire Stuart was another man her had no wish in seeing that particular day but the man was much more reliable than those magicals. The minister did his best to straighten himself before entering in any other conversation. "Have you found our what our magical friends are hiding?"

"Not with complete certainty, but I do believe it has something to do with the murders at Godric's Hollow back in the eighties."

"Well, headway is headway." He muttered. "Good, if you find anything please be sure to bring it to me."

-March 26th 1999, Dorogakure Inn, Tokyo prefecture 9:00am

For three days Samantha knew nothing of sleep. More often than not sleep had been her enemy, where Voldemort could accost her mind or where Zander dragged her out of her cage and cut her open. She had grown weary of the idea of sleep and now more than ever with a shadow stalking her dreams. She was surprised to find herself on the bed and a body wrapped around her. Kirika had somehow moved from her place on the bed to the floor next to the chair, her had gripping her leg. Samantha had always found it strange how people always seemed to need physical contact to find comfort, maybe it was because of the Dursleys… or simply it was a natural reaction against foreign stimulus, whichever the case she untangled herself from Kirika's vice like grip. Most of her body was damp with sweat, mostly where her body made contact with Kirika, she sighed slightly irritated by the situation. Clothes stuck to her skin and she found herself wishing she had her trunk. Her rather large square and horrendously painted trunk with splashes of multi colored paint that was meant to reflect her persona's rather open mindedness when it came to art, this of course was the blasted goblin's idea as a joke against wizard's general sense of style, and it annoyed her to no end… not that it wasn't true but still the trunk had its uses. Samantha made her way to the shower. Peeling off a therm-optic suit wan not as fun as one would think as it had a tendency to stick to places that made it rather uncomfortable to remove and it also made realize how sweaty one gets when they sleep. Once fully undressed she stepped under the shower head and turned the single nob, cold water fell on her and it was almost welcome in her over heated body. The cold certain numbing effect she had come to enjoy. The days had passed peacefully enough, mostly lounging around in their shared room to avoid contact with anyone human or not. Though she was certain that the assassin's would have a hard time finding them in a city warded with compulsion charms that pushed away all non-magicals Samantha would have liked to attempt to keep her return, however temporary to the wizarding world, a secret, but circumstances wouldn't allow that. Had she been a tad bit more careful when entering Dorogakure or if she hadn't shown the owners the bloody ring she could at least pretend that whoever recognized her had been mistaken. In the stretch of a day she had received a number of invitations by what she came to understand were ancient and noble families that inhabited the region, they wished to view the sakura trees. Most of which she had to decline with excuses that were mediocre at best, but they got the message across.

Kirika had found what she found comfort in Samantha's outwardly cold exterior, somehow associating it with those tales her mother passed down to her and as she associated new stories began to form in her head that she hoped she could pass down to her child when the time came. Samantha had taken it upon herself to pace around the room at irregular intervals through out the days, her mind reaching out for something, but couldn't seem to find it. Kirika used her half siblings distractedness as an opportunity to learn more about her, so far she had learned that Samantha had a sweet tooth, she didn't sleep for long, and that she was born somewhere in the United Kingdom… but given her accent when she spoke English was a given. She had made the mistake of asking about the scar she hid under her hair once, it became clear that it was a rather sore subject. But she did briefly mentioned a school she attended… something about warts in Scotland and when she did a semblance of true emotion shined in her eyes, happiness, anger, sadness.

When Samantha felt sufficiently clean she stepped out from under the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, mentally making a list of things they needed to get when they went into town. A wand would be nice, clothes would be wonderful, a few books would go a long way and a wand, maybe a turtle for Nori. Luna was more complicated… what do you get the girl that wants nothing, but would pester you if you forgot to get her something … a katana would add be good for wow factor, but she worried Luna would soon poke an eye out… the safe choice would be to get her a T-shirt. She exited the bathroom and found Kirika stretching awkwardly on the floor like a cat, with claws and all. Kirika froze mid stretch and the sisters stared at each other for a moment, Samantha shook her head and continued towards the balcony. The town was surrounded by forest of Aokigahara on one side and various tunnels that connected to a number of roads. Japan was like nothing she had ever seen before, civilization and nature existing in harmony and unlike London it seemed to at least be trying to incorporate muggle technology with lights and phone lines. Wizards and witches flew around as if celebrating. She could hear fireworks come from the Sengoku-era castle to the east, the resounding roar was so powerful that it made the wood of the inn began to vibrate. [A beautiful collaboration between Sato Noriyuki and Tanaka Ryotaro, breaking the ice and putting the home team ahead of the Bulgarians!] a pause. [Oh, Ivan Volkov just took one solidly to the face!]

[What the hell was that?!] Kirika shot up.

[Quidditch.]

[…] Kirka glared at Samantha.

[It's a sport… that you play on brooms.]

[You mean... people run around with brooms between their legs?]

[Of course not, that would be stupid. You fly on them.] Kirika began laughing, Samantha turned ad raised an eyebrow.

[You're serious…]

[Well… yes.]

-March 26th, 1999 outskirts of Tokyo 1:12pm

"Shh." Domino hissed at her limbless partner just as he made to open his lethal mouth. It wasn't like she could plan her escape with him talking all the fucking time, her mind always seemed to go blank when he started talking. 'Okay. Step one: get out of the bindings; Step two: get out of the cell; step three: find the pendant and hopefully get it back to her daughter; Step four… kill Matsu'o and take all his money.' In theory all except step three were simple. She slowly stated twisting her wrists in hopefully effective angle

"But I haven't said anything-."

"I don't care, Wade."

"But it's important." He whined. Domino ignored him and continued to struggle. "It might save you some time."

"What could possibly-" the door to the cell splintered, one of the red hooded flew through the door, a very familiar X shaped wound was bleeding profusely. Domino's eyes grew wide as the orange clad killer. The mask covered his eyes but she could tell that he wasn't particularly happy.

"Oh, Wolvie, care to let your old pall loose; you know for old time sake." Deadpool tried to charm. "You look great by the way, tell me, is that a new pointy mask or… wait don't tell me! you took a shower. Your finally taking parenting seriously, hygiene is an important step in a teenagers developmental process. I mean, I know how hard you worked for your pungent… musk, like we all do, but your hydrophobia used to make you re—" His eyes widened, Logan was glaring. "What I I'm-" 'Logan was glaring a tad bit harsher. "Come on-" If Wade could actually die, Wolverine's death glare might have actually managed to kill him or let loose those sashimichangas he found in Agarashima. '_Sp_eaking of which, their still fighting back' When it was apparent that he wasn't going to get anything in edgewise Wade did the manliest thing he could come up with that could possibly help him score with Dom and inspire compassion in the heat of his brother in arms. He started tearing up, the ladies love a guy that can shows deep emotions. But sadly by that point Logan had eyes set on the female mercenary.

"Hey, Logan." She said sheepishly.

"We're going to have words. Starting with telling me about the kid."

"Or you can untie us, kill Matsu'o, and save said kid."

"Right." He said with sarcasm lacing his tone. "How about this? You talk to me and I'll consider not spilling yer guts on the floor."

"Come on, Logan there are better places than this!" she yelled. "Right now, there are more than a few assassins trying to get the Yashida girl's head."

"Right now she ain't my concern."

"Really?" she snaps. "I never thought I'd hear you talk about one of your kids that way!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Sam's with Mariko."

Wade, who was in serious need of a bathroom and to regain the ability to scratch an itch that had appeared right above his nose, decided to end the current spat and hopefully get back his legs sooner rather than later decided to jump in, literally.

"Going under the assumption that you don't have any idea that the Yashida girl a.k.a Kirika, a.k.a green ninja chick, is nineteen going on twenty, and that about twenty years ago you mama Yashida were getting it on more than Donkey Kong, and that with Dom as evidence you like jumping on your good foot and doing the bad dance a lo natural…" He led on. Taking Logan shocked silence as confusion decided that he needed to clarify. "When two people get horny and have sex, one of them can get pregnant. So yeah, I already called dibs on being Sammy's godfather, I know its an offer you can't refuse. And they are both hiding together so yeah. Limb me brother!"

"Who's after them?" Logan said after a long pause.

"You know, the usual people that want you dead, Sabertooth, a newbie who calls himself Daken, and Black Mamba, I think Lady Deathstrike was around here somewhere."

"She's taken care of."

"Did you unarm her?"

"That's not funny anymore, Wade." Dom said. Logan made his way out of the cell. "Logan? Logan! Don't leave me here!"

"I'm not." He called back. There was another crash, and he walked back into the cell holding Deadpools limbs in his hands. He shoved Wade's arms on the correct stumps and left "You two are gonna help me find kids. And were going to have that talk." With one swift motion the rope was cut. Domino looked up at Logan flexing her hands in an effort to quicken the blood flow.

"They said something about Tokyo Tower, Matsu'o will probably try to kill Yashida there." Deadpool mentioned.

"Why?"

"It sort of looks like a penis, and his entire villain monolog something about spurning and her regretting ever mixing with some guy with jin or something. Wasn't really paying attention well with Dom freaking out about a chicken that landed on her lap." He wiped an imaginary tear off his mask. "Good times."

"Who's Matsu'o?"

"Leader of the Hand, assassin, rich dude with a grudge? Ring a bell?"

"Nope."

"Well he's sort of a dick, an arrogant dick so he might be at his penthouse." Domino added.

"Kids first. Ass hat second."

-March 26th, 1999 Dorogakure 1:42pm

"For Merlin's sake!" Samantha cried ot. [Put it in your mouth already.]

[It's still moving!]

[It's just chocolate.]

[It's a frog!]

They had been arguing for the better part of an hour, since stepping foot in the market district of the rather large town, Kirka wanted to hold the cell phone likely to call her mother, that had risks that she would clearly ignore, it quickly devolved into a none nonsensical, one sided argument, which was mostly ignored by younger mutant, she even bought the girl some chocolate frogs, that had worked with Ronald when he needed to make a stupid argument. Samantha spotted a wand shop out of the corner of her eye. It was rather small compared to Olivanders, Samantha, to her credit force Kirika to eat the frog it just happened to jump into her mouth when she pulled her in the shop. The inside of was exponentially larger than Olivander's, there were three floors, all staked with wands. There was a tall man in his late fifties behind a low table shogi with what looked to be an oversized raccoon. The old man muttered something to the raccoon who stiffened and began chattering, sounding offended by what the man had said. The old man stood up and approached Samantha, grabbed her right arm and measured it. All the while he shot glances at Kirika and muttered [Mundane.] He let go of Samantha's arm ad disappeared behind one of the stacks. He reappeared behind hem with three wands in hand. The first was ash wood wand twelve inches long, power radiated from it. He handed it to her and pointed at the raccoon, she gave it a twist, The poor thing was sent flying across the room; The second was oak fourteen inches. She gave it a twirl and a lamp in the corner exploded; the last one… the man seemed to hesitate before handing it to her. It was made from the wood of a Sakura tree, it was etched perfectly with what appeared to be white flowers with small spot of red. She waved it and that familiar feeling of euphoria returned her making her smile. A real smile, the smile of Samantha Potter before her fourth year. The man nodded and handed her a scroll [Do not open until you have returned home.] Samantha nodded, and handed the man a few galleons for his services. There was always something about cryptic warnings that always seemed to draw her in, but as the exited the shop her phone began to vibrate. Mariko's number flashed on the screen. Flipping the phone she brought it to her ear. A woman's scream nearly blew out her eardrum, Sabertooth was laughing close to the phone. He calmed himself slightly.

"Do I have your attention?" The sadistic beast chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, i've been busy for the past month.**

**Well i hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Pm suggestions, review, and if you want follow.**

**i promise i won't take so long to update again. **


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Re- write will soon be up. Sorry for the wait i just didn't see this going in the right direction.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Rewrites up.

The Augurey is the tittle.

Hope you enjoy, sorry this is late i forgot to update this until i was asked by a reviewer.

Sorry.


End file.
